A Rough Beginning
by Foxflame864
Summary: Toshiro is a young prince and grows up to be a king, his kingdom is falling apart. He has to marry a queen to set things back to the way they where before his parent past. Strong ToshiroXKarin. Bad summary, I think decent read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story takes place in medieval time were dragons and mythical creatures are around, kings, queens, princesses, princes, and dukes are still popular and when arranged marriage was still big.

Also I plan on making Torshiro just a few years older than Karin and Yuzu.

Let us begin

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom that lived peacefully. They loved their king and his wife the queen and adored the young princes. The prince's name was Torshiro, he had white hair taken after his dad and amazing teal eyes. The young princes was extremely polite and did everything he was told. When he was around 12 years old his dad started to have him listen in on the audiences that he held with other kingdoms and people of his own kingdom.

One day a man that was tall and skinny with a young man probably around 17 came in the boy had bright orange hair. The man was Isshin the king of Wolfden and his son the crown prince Ichigo. The Torshiro's father Jūshirō welcomed them with joy since Isshin and the king had been friends since they where young children themselves.

"Isshin, my friend! What the occasion that you visit me in my kingdom?" Jushiro asked.

"You see today I am here on business,"Isshin answered.

"Oh, and whats this business you have here?"

"You see, my wife has born two beautiful twin baby girls and they have now reached the age 10, so I have to start thinking about their future and with your son being 12 and my daughters being 10 and with being so close, I got to thinking what if one of my daughters married Torshiro to unite the kingdoms. It would make a alliances that couldn't ever be broken as long as they live since my people adore my daughters and your people adore Torshiro," Isshin explained. Torshiro dad looked at isshin thinking.

"My friends, I would like to, but I want Torshiro to pick his own wife, I don't want to spoil his chance at finding his own way with a loyal wife too…" Jurshiro answered.

"I understand, in that case, I propose Torshiro comes and meets my daughters, and if he likes one he can marry that one." Isshin told him. Jurshiro thought before nodding.

"I agree he's still picking his own bride with just a little push in the right direction." The king answered. From their arrangements were made for the king's family to make the journey with Isshin back to his own kingdom. They left a week after the exchange with Ichigo and Isshin in the lead. They all talked about interesting things, but for the most part Torshiro was quiet. He didn't understand everything but he knew this would probably change his future.

The family arrived at the Kingdom Wolfden, they pulled up the the palace and were greeted by several servants. Isshin exited the carriage first and then Ichigo, Torshiro's father Jurshiro, Torshiro, and then finally his mom. They are all lead into the castle to the sewing room where Isshin wife and 10 year old daughters were. Yuzu the younger twin had blond hair and wore a pink dress was sitting in a chair next to her mother doing a craft with her, while Karin the older twin with black hair was wearing shorts and a T-shirt and was playing on the ground with some of Ichigo's old toys. Ichigo went over to Karin and held out a hand to her to get her to stand up and face the King Jurshiro and the Princes Torshiro.

"Jurshiro , Torshiro, theses are my daughters Karin, and Yuzu," Isshin introduced the two pointing to them when he said their name. Yuzu curtseyed and Karin just waved with her free hand. Torshiro watched the two girls not sure what to do and looked up to his father.

"Why don't you go play while the adults talk," his father said. Torshiro nodded before going back to watching them.

"Why don't we go outside?" Ichigo suggested. Karin smiled and nodded before following her brother outside. Torshiro looked at Yuzu who wasn't moving before shrugging and heading out too. Isshin watched Yuzu, figuring out who Torshiro would probably pick.

"Yuzu go on," he said trying to encourage her. She slowly walked outside and sat at the table as Karin and Ichigo played sword fight. Torshiro was smiling as he watched them. Ichigo stopped the battle between him and Karin and ran over to Torshiro and handed him the fake sword.

"Here! You try," he told the younger prince. Torshiro took the sword hesitantly before standing across from Karin and holding the sword out. Karin did the same before they started the mock fight. Of course Torshiro won, but Karin never stopped grinning as they exchanged blows. After fighting for a while they got tired and went to the kitchen. Karin went to her favorite servant called Orihime. Tugging on her apron to get her attention. Orihime looked down to Karin.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you bring out lemonda for me, Yuzu, Ichigo, and Prince Torshiro?" Karin Orihime nodded to her. Karin went back outside to the group.

Torshiro's parents and Karin parents both watched the two. Isshin and Jurshiro look at each other before walking to the office of Isshin and writing a contract.

"I think Torshiro has chosen, he doesn't take a interest in Yuzu, but I think he does for Karin," Jurshior says. Isshin nodded.

"Indeed it does seem so, but that make sense you yourself have taught him to get a wife that won't idly sit by and watch something but instead act. Which is exactly how Karin is. That might what peaks his interest. Either way, shall we make it official?" he asked. Jurshiro sat silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I'm sure Torshiro will eventually want to marry her," Jurshiro answered signing the paper. The two men walked back to see Karin down her lemonade and walking over to Torshiro to tug slightly on his shirt. Torshirso looked down at her wonder what she wanted.

"Do you want to see the Tree house?" Karin asked Torshiro. Torshiro became interested and nodded putting down his lemonade.

"Sure," he agreed. As the two walked to the tree house Karin talked about a lot of things. Usually Torshiro would've been annoyed by someone doing this, but with Karin he wasn't. This alone peaked Torshiro interested even his cousin Momo annoyed him with talking all the time. All Torshiro did was listen as they got to the tree house. Karin climbed up with Torshiro behind her. Karin sat down at a smile table her dad had put up their for her and her sister as Torshiro looked around it. They both exchanged a few more conversations before they were called back to the palace. They both ran back to meet their parents and follow them inside. Jurshiro and Isshin smiled at the two before heading into the palace to eat dinned. As they all sat down. Ichigo and Torshiro sitting next to each other and the girls sitting next to each other with their parents on the opposite end of the table. Isshin raised his just filled glass up,

"To the future reunion of our families?" Everyone did the same and repeated him. Both families ate dinner making small talk in between the appetizers, soups, dinner, and desserts. After the meal the servants showed Jurshiro and his wife and son to their rooms. Torshiro got his own room across the hall from his mom and dad. The house went silent for the night and the next day the family started their trip back to their own kingdom.

Please comment review, vote, favorite, follow, and suggest things!

Thank's a lot! I plan on submitting the next chapter next week on Friday, so look forward to it!

I do plan at some point to review this chapter again and make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all of my readers, I have decided to post this chapter early so enjoy!

Chapter 2

Torshiro's family went back to their kingdom. Their people were delighted they were back safe and sound. As Torshiro grew he got to meet more people and became interested in several things. Thanks to Karin he was now interested in swords and as a family tradition his dad had a battle sword made for the young prince. It had gems on it's handle that were turquoise. Its case that held it had a chinese dragon gripping the handle of the sword. The smith who made it said that they infused a old dragon that uses to guard the kingdom before it died. The dragon's name was Hyorinmaru which the Kingdom was named after. Torshiro gratefully accepted the sword and displayed it in his room. One day Torshiro met his cousin Momo, she was airhead and childish and always called him Tosh even though he hated that name, but he grew to love her even though she was already engaged to a old time soldiers that had already retired named Aizen. Torshiro had met this Aizen a couple different times and every time he had met him, he always was cold. Even with Momo, it seemed odd to Torshiro that he wanted to Marry her, but just brushed it aside and forgot about it. Meanwhile, Torshiro was thinking about Momo he forgot all about Karin.

All a sudden his dad got sick and past away and his heart broken Mom shortly after when Torshiro was 16. Inheriting the kingdom from his dad a few days after their passing and morning time was over. He was declared King. Torshiro served as a lone king for two years before the kingdom started to get upset. He was now 18. He heard a knock on the door as he worked in his office

"Come in.." his voice was tired, but sturn. A strawberry blond walked in. "What do you want Rangiku." He asked the head of the servants walked over to Torshiro and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Torshiro, you need some rest… also we need to talk about something.." she finished. Rangiku had been his main caregiver after his mom since he was born, but when he no longer needed one she was promoted to head of the servants since the previous one retired a little before. Her family had been serving the Hitsugaya's for generations.

"What is it, I'll rest later" he replied gruffly. Sighing she decided to carry on.

"You're now a king, but a good king always has a queen by his side to keep him straight. That's what you need." she told him. Torshiro looked at her shocked before shaking his head.

"Where am I going to find a queen for me, I never go out of the castle and the only other girls I have met beside you and the servants is Momo and she is now already married!" he answered.

"That's actually not true…. When you were about 12 your dad and mom took you to the Kingdom Wolfden and there you met twins, one which you got along extremely well with. Seeing this your dad arranged a marriage between you two. Now it is your job to carry through with this and unite the kingdoms" she explained. Torshiro was stunned at the news.

"He would never! He said he wanted me to find my own love!" he argued not liking the idea of getting married to someone he had only met once and a princesses no less she probably was the most girly girly he would ever meet!

Wolfden Palace

"Karin!" servants called trying to find the older of the two 16 princesses. She sneaked around the corner with her fake sword running out of the palace through the back door and into the palaces wooded area. It was a common place she would go when trying to get away. She smirked as she watched the servants realize where she was heading. The newer ones broke down into tears scared that the king would be mad at them for losing her once again. Little did they know King Isshin and Prince Ichigo where watching her run to the wood through the office window on the second floor.

"That Karin! She's always running off and is not near as lady like as Yuzu!" Ichigo said. Not actually caring as he was her older brother, but as a prince he couldn't stand it since she was a princess and was one of the faces of their Kingdom. Isshin trying to act as a king at the moment looked down at the letter he had gotten from King Torshiro two years ago telling him about his parents passing and the contract he had made with Torshiro's dad about the arranged marriage gruffled.

"I agree, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to set up the arrange marriage with Karin, instead we should've done it with Yuzu, but Jurshiro never would've accepted it then since he didn't get along with her" Isshin said deep in thought. "Doesn't matter now! Jurshiro has passed and Torshiro has been king for 2 years and his kingdom his starting to fall apart without a queen. It was the same way for Jurshiro. I think it's time that we remind him of the arrange marriage now that Karin is 16." Isshin said

"But can we really send Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"She knows her duty and when it comes down to it, she knows it will help her people and you and I both know she has a special place for all of are people especially the children" Isshin replied. Before writing a letter to send to Torshiro. Bring up the arrange marriage and wanting to help his kingdom become stable again. In the letter he included a second copy of the contract made by him and Torshiro's father, Jurshiro the previous king. Sending it with a servant to get it to him as fast as they could. He went back to the window to stand next to his son. "But before we send Karin to get married, we need you to get married and take over the throne."

"What! But you're still healthy enough to rule!" Ichigo protested.

"I am, but it doesn't mean I should. I would also like to keep the tradition of marrying off the oldest to the youngest, so you have to before Karin does, it's tradition." Isshin argued.

"If that's what you want, but who?" Ichigo asked.

"There is a kingdom a little bit to the east that is famous for their cherry blossoms. Its called the kingdom of Senbonzakura. It was already handed over to the prince now king, but he has a younger sister that needs to be married and that I have already sent a letter making arrangement. Of her becoming your potential wife. Her name Princess Rukia Kuchiki. Do you understand Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"Yes father" Ichigo answered both of them being completely serious. Next thing Ichigo knew he was being slapped on the back by Isshin laughing.

"Now that's enough of that, I'm tired of being serious. Let's go and tease the servants" Isshin said skipping out of the office with his fishing pole with a dirty rag at the end. Ichigo sighed as he watched her dad leave the office speechless.

Thanks for reading, I will hold true to my promises and post on Friday the next chapter.

Please comment and added suggestion, review, favorite, and follow. Also do you want the chapters to be longer or stay this way? I am also open to DM/PM if anyone wants to talk or has a request for me to added anything at all.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello welcome back to The Rough Beginning, I hope you are enjoy the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, I just wrote the plot

I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter

* * *

Chapter 3

Just as Isshin wanted, Ichigo married princess Rukia Kuchiki of Senbonzakura, or now knows as Queen of Wolfden Rukia Kurosaki of Wolfden. Her brother the king of Senbonzakura wasn't thrilled to give her away, but thought it was best for his kingdom. That way they had more allies when they needed them. At first Rukia and Ichigo didn't like each other, but as they talked and were forced to go to hearings for the kingdom they got a better understanding of one another. Learning this Ichigo had a new stance on his sisters arranged marriage and now supported it. Hoping that it would help Karin grow up a bit and believed that this was best for her and the kingdom. Him and his father had received a letter back from King Hitsugaya about the arranged marriage saying

'Dear Kurosaki's

My servant has reminded me of this arranged marriage that my father had made and plane on following through with my father's promise. I Would like to stabilize my kingdom as soon as possible. Therefore I would like to move the wedding for as soon as possible as my Kingdom need a queen as soon as possible.

~Sincerely

Torshiro Hitsugaya

Isshin and Ichigo made a trip to the kingdom of Hyorinmaru to plan the wedding. With Matsumoto Torshiro's best servant that helped him keep on track. They tried their best to make a wedding the two would both liked. Masamoto learned that Karin was exactly the type of woman that Torshiro needed to help him run the Kingdom. Strong headed, but knew when to give up, admits when she is wrong, but doesn't like it, she was kind hearted, but yet ficers and a strong fighter. She would fit with Torshiro well and help the kingdom by much especially with the children and schools. Ichigo had explained to her that Karin was involved with the schools and children very often going down and helping them. It made Matsumoto pleased that the person Torshiro was going to marry had her own mind to her and someone that would actually help him. Soon the wedding was ready and Karin and Yuzu were sent for.

Karin's POV

Karin and Yuzu came into the kingdom and could see the castle from where they were at Yuzu wouldn't stop talking about it,

"Wow, Karin you're so lucky. You're marrying a king! Karin you'll be a Queen, and I will only be a duchas." Yuzu said referring to marrying Juinta the new duke of Wolfden after Karin marries Torshiro the King of Hyorinmaru.

"But Yuzu you actually know jinta I don't know this guy, I don't even know if we have ever met." Karin said. Yuzu looked at her sister with a small smile. Touching her sister's hand she said

"Well we aren't stay at the palace tonight and don't get married until tomorrow morning, so why don't we spend the day looking around and than go to our lodge when night falls." Yuzu suggested. Karin smiled and agreed to her sisters plan. They dressed in casual clothes and walked around the town visiting all the small gift shops. It was obvious that the kingdom was excited for the wedding because ever where they went that's all they talked about. They loved the prince and now king but wanted him to have a queen and finally their wished had come true. When night came Yuzu and Karin went to the lodge they were staying at where they met up with Rukia, who had come a little before them, Ichigo and isshin their father. They had a final dinner with the whole family and said words to Karin about how they wished her a happy and prosperous marriage before going to bed. Karin stayed up late and even snuck out of the lodge and the walls of the kingdom coming to a field of night flowers. She looked up at the dark sky as her last night unwedded past. There she met someone unexpected.

The Castle

Isshin and Ichigo left the castle to go to a lodge that they had rented. Where his bride to be, her sister, and Ichigo's wife were all waiting for them. Torshiro watched their carriage pull away from the castle from his office window. He sat down in his chair behind his desk enjoying the last night that he would be unwedded. As night came upon him he could not sleep and decided to do something he hadn't done since before his parents passing and that was sneak out. He put on casual clothes to look like a normal man from the kingdom and escaped through the castle wall behind the garden. There he traveled through the sleeping kingdom out of the Kingdom walls. Coming to an open field of night flowers. As he walked around the field he noticed a figure standing in the field looking up at the sky. Coming behind them he coughed to make them aware of his presents. They jumped surprisingly and turned around. To Torshiro's surprised it was a young lady with dark hair as dark as the sky that went to her mid back. Her eyes gentle yet aware of the world around her. She looked at him surprised.

"May I ask what a young lady such as yourself is doing out at night?" Torshiro asked gentle. To karins ears his voice calming she glanced at the slightly taller white haired man standing before her. His hair looked like the white of snow and his eyes pierced through the night like they could cut through anything. Yet as she looked at them she was calmed. KArin wiped a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear.

"I'm enjoying the night air and sky it's very pretty at night and this is a different constellation I am used to" Karin answered sheepishly. "And I am enjoying the last bit of my freedom."

"Oh I see as am I, I uses to love coming out to this field to see the flowers bloomed, but I doubt that will happen tonight" Torshiro answered before they both looked up at the sky. As if their wish was to come true, the moon came from behind the clouds shining on all the flowers and they began to bloom from dark unbloomed flowers to white glowing bloomed flowers. The sight was spectacular as the two watched in ah. As the moon went behind the clouds again ending the show, so did the time the two could stay together.

"I think it's time for me to take my leave," Karin said first. Torshiro nodded in agreement also thinking the same thing.

"As do I, it was nice meeting you umm…" Toshiro said

"Rin, my name is Rin" Karin answered him not telling the full truth.

"Okay, nice to meet you Rin, I am Shiro, I hope to meet you again" he said smiling.

"As do I" Karin answered as they both headed in opposite directions. For Karin she returned to the lodge and as for Torshiro he returned to the castle. As they both got into bed one thing remained in their mind.

"If only I could marry a person like that…" with this they both fell asleep. Without knowing they had just met the one they would be marrying.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, like always comment, like favorite, review, vote, and give me advices.

Until next time

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of A rough Begging I hope you are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, I just wrote the plot.

* * *

Chapter 4

As night went and morning followed Karin woke up to be pushed out of bed and hurried off to prepare for her wedding. And Torshiro was doing the same in the castle. Both of them weren't very excited about the arranged marriage but would do what was best for the kingdoms and not for themselves. As Karin finished her preparations of putting in her dress, doing her hair and makeup she got into the carriage to take her to the church where the wedding would be held as it was law that the wedding of kings and Queens shall be held there and the crowning of a new king was held there as well. It was a massive cathedral that had been there since the kingdom had began. As she pulled up everyone was already waiting inside. Torshiro was already waiting at the altar with the priest. Rukia, Ichigo, and Yuzu all went inside before Karin and Isshin to take their seats at the front by the alter. As Karin and Isshin heard the music start playing and the people stand up they began to walk. The doors were opened so that a flower girl in a white dress could go in before them and a young boy that was wearing a small tux and was carrying the rings. As they both entered Karin and her dad where finally given the go ahead to enter as well. As they walked to the altar Karin's dress dragged behind her. As they neared the alter Karin saw a man with white hair and teal eyes looking at her in shock. She hid her shock better than he did, but as her dad handed her off to him she raised a brow questioning him. He held a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet before leading her to the priest to do the ceremony. The ceremony went quiet slow as she was also being crowned queen. As it ended karin got restless.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said Torshiro looked at Karin, he was about to go in for a kiss, but when Karin realized what he was going to do she punched him then ran out. Torshiro holding his eye went after his newly wedded wife. Whether he liked it or not she was now his wife and he her husband. He caught up with her in the back room.

"What the hell is your problem Rin punching me immediately after we get married. Didn't have to do that!" he snarled at her. She turned to him holding her dress.

"My name isn't Rin it's Karin I used that as a fake name last night, and I didn't want to kiss a man I only met last night in front of a crowed that is not how I am Tosh!" she shot back.

"My name isn't Tosh either its Torshiro, and it doesn't matter whether we like it or not we are married and are going to have to get along" he replied trying to calm down.

"How about not! I never wanted this marriage!" with that Karin stomped off and Torshiro lost it then and there. This is where he realized maybe he didn't want to marry a person like her like how he wished last night.

Karin on the other hand went to a private room where she was suppose to change and freaked out on herself.

"Why did I do that! So stupid of me!" she beat herself up on how she had acted. That's when Matsumoto came in to give Karin a piece of her mind.

"How dare you do that to the King, you are lucky he even carried through with his father's arrangement!" she yelled at her. Karin stood up against a wall. She did not need this now. "You better go out there and apologize for what you have done!" she ordered. Karin stood up straight and walked over to Matsumoto looking her dead in the eye.

"I don't think so, who's queen here? Oh thats right me, so step off and go back to your precious king" Karin said threatening. Masamoto left the room quickly and went back to Torshiro who was in his private room, she paced back and forth as Torshiro watched her.

"How dare she say, and do such thing. Torshiro I am going to try hard to see if there is a way out for you, you don't have to stay with her, I will find a way to make it not a true lawful marriage!" matsumoto promised. Torshiro was deep in thought though . Trying not to make rash decisions.

"Matsumoto, give her time please, before you do anything rash, if we look for a way out right now her family will not like it and might declare war or something else. We don't need that the kingdom is unstable right now anyway. Besides we didn't marry for love, but to help the kingdoms. She will hopefully stabilize it and I can deal with her even though I don't want to as long as the Kingdom sees it as a safety measure" Torshiro said. Matsumoto looked at her king surprised she remembered when she had first reminded him of the marriage he was against it. She finally nodded.

"Yes sir, what do you want to do now though?" She asked.

"Rest assured Matsumoto Karin will play her part, even if it's just to ensures her family she is alright" Torshiro replied. Matsumoto looked at him once again surprised. What had happened that had changed his heart? She pondered. Leaving she headed towards the reception. Torshiro headed to Karin private room and knocked.

"Karin we have to at least make an appearance so everyone thinks that we are fine, including your family and my, I mean our kingdom now" Torshiro said gently. Karin listening in her room got up and went to the door.

"Alright" she said stepping out of the room still with the white wedding dress on. The two walked down the hallway to the door. That would let them out of the cathedral and into the streets that lead to their carriage that would take them to the castle where everyone would be waiting for a reception and final words before their departure home. Torshiro put out his arm for Karin to grab so they could at least play the part of a happy newlywed couple. Getting the idea Karin took his arm and smiled. As on cue the doors opened before them and they were able to walk out into a clear path that was surrounded by screaming people. They both made their way to the carriage Torshiro opened the door for Karin and helped her up before following her in. They sat on the same side of each other as the door was closed and the carriage pulled away from the cathedral and headed to the castle. The ride was a quiet one as Torshiro and Karin were both in deep thought of what they were going to do.

As they arrived at the castle guards met them and opened the door. Torshiro stepped out first before putting a hand out for Karin and helped her down. He lead her inside to the banquet hall where about a hundred of people were waiting. They all stood as Torshiro and Karin came in and went to their seats at the head of the room. Torshiro was in the center and Karin at his right. Standing in front of their seats. Torshiro started.

"Thanks you all for coming to this blessed occasion, please dance and eat, enjoy your time until departure is upon us" he said. Everyone clapped and started to sit down. Torshiro pulled out the chair for Karin and let her sit before lightly pushing her in before taking his own seat. The reception went quiet slow. As people came and congratulated them. They would politely say thank you and move on to the next. As the party came to an end by 8 leaving only Karin's family there and the servants. Torshiro and Karin walked them to the door.

"Bye Karin be good, don't cause trouble" Ichigo teased her.

"You make it sound like I am a child!" Karin playfully pouted.

"Take care of her Hitsugaya" Ichigo said to her now husband.

"You have my word" Torshiro said shaking his hand. Karin hugged her sister, and sister in law and kicked her father for acting stupid before they all finally left. Leaving karin at the massive castle with only Torshiro and the servants.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room" Torshiro said before heading up the stairs. Karin turned red forgetting that she was married and would share a room with him. She followed him to a room and was surprised when he opened the door only to see a plan room that had nothing personal except her bags.

"Where is your stuff?" she asked. Smiling Torshiro leaned up against the door.

"This was arranged marriage therefore I am not going to make you sleep in my bed, but I am right across the hall if you need anything." he said before leaving the room. Karin watched as he closed the door leaving her alone.

"He's not what I thought he would be…" Karin said to herself before going to her suitcase. She picked out a nightgown she could wear and went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Changing she got into the Queen size bed thinking about everything. She had to decide on something. It was hard for her because she was extremely prideful, but knew she had to. Deciding what she was going to do she went to bed, falling asleep in her new home.

Torshiro walked out of Karin's room and went to his room across the hall. Looking around his room which wasn't decorated by much only by the sword that was made for him when he was a child and a few trinks given to him by Momo. Thinking about the girl that he liked and had gotten married. He hadn't seen her at the wedding. Shaking it out of his thoughts he headed to bed getting mentally prepared of what he had to deal with as his new wife was a complete mystery to him.

* * *

Hello, and thank you for reading the fourth Chapter of A rough Begging I know it's not as long and detailed as everyone wanted. But it is extremely hard to put detail in and still keep a story plot going.

As always comment, review, like, vote, favorite, follow, suggestions, and ect….

Until Next Time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter five, I hope you enjoy it! Also special thanks to all my followers and my commenters that have been encouraging me to keep writing!

So Thank You: Secret, and sailorstar9

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Karin married Torshiro, they hadn't talked much and Karin tended to stay away from everyone in the castle barely talking to the servants. She would talk to Torshiro sometimes when they were at dinner. Karin rarely joined him for breakfast and almost never joined him for lunch. She disappeared somewhere in the evening, but he still didn't know where. His servants would lose her as she walked around the town, but she always return right after the kids got out of school.

Torshiro woke up early every morning to begin his duties as king. He walked out of his room heading to his office. He hadn't done any work on his wedding day, so he was still trying to catch up. As he sat down at the desk a servant brought him a cup of tea to calm his nerves. Starting on the paperwork he came upon a letter from Momo, reading it. He became quiet,

Dear Torshiro

I am sorry for not being able to attend your wedding as Aizen is too busy and doesn't want me to leave alone. I am sorry for this. Be careful with the wolfden kingdom for I hear they are tyrants.

Sincerely Momo

"Tyrants? No it's more like scared of their surrounding and being worried" Torshiro said to himself thinking about his new wife Karin. "Gossip gets to you too much Momo" he mumbled. He heard a knock at his office door and stood up brushing off the dust from his jacket. "Come in" he said loudly so they could hear him outside the office. To Torshiro's surprise the door opened revealing a nicely dressed Karin, her long black hair was as it normal was. He discovered by watching her day to day that she preferred her hair down. Hanging down her back just like the night that they had met in the night flower fields.

"Sorry to intrude…" she said Torshiro watched as she shyly hung out by the door.

"You're not intruding it's fine, I was only doing some paperwork" he told her, "You can come in if you want" he invited, but still leaving her room to decline. Karin accepted the offer and stepped into the room shutting the door behind her quietly. She had a gentle touch to everything she was doing. Much different than the days before. She stood before him and his desk before Curtseying lowly almost as if she was going to kneel, it took Torshiro by surprise.

"I am sorry for punching you at the wedding, it was uncalled for and you were only doing what was expected." Karin said. Torshiro was surprised, why would she apologize after about a week, but came out from behind his desk and towards her, putting a gentle hand on her back and kneeling down with her.

"Karin there is no need to apologize, it's okay. We are two strangers and I shouldn't of expected you to be okay with it, I wasn't even okay with kissing, like you said it was just expected of us. I do not take any harm out of it, so please stand up. Your the queen not a servant, no matter what you do. You never have to kneel to me. I am not your master, we are equal partners in this marriage and in this kingdom." Torshiro said gentle his voice smooth and calming. Karin looked up at him, he put a hand out for her hand and she accepted. Helping her up they stood straight up together. As if they were actually close. It was as if they were in a picture.

"Thank you, Torshiro" she said.

"Now that, that is done, what about we go eat breakfast and I can show you around the castle. You've been keeping to yourself, so I am almost positive the only places you know are the dining room, front door, my office, and where both of our bedrooms are." he asked. Karin nodded in response telling the truth. Torshiro lead Karin out of the room towards the dining room sitting her on his right side. Torshiro sat down next to her as the cooks brought out some food. They had light conversation as they talked through the meal. When they were done with their meal, they went around the mansion. Torshiro showed her everything in the castle. They even walked around the garden. Karin looked the happiest there, Torshiro noticed. She stopped by some type of blue flower that matched her eyes and hair. Torshiro picked one and placed it in her hair.

"I think these match you extremely well" he said.

"Why thank you, I enjoy flowers very much me and my mom uses to plant the flowers in our garden, back at my family's castle" Karin said looking at him. Torshiro was about to say something when a servant interrupted them.

"Excuses me sir, a letter has come for you" she said handing him the letter. Karin watched as he took it and said thank you,. The servant left, letting Torshiro open the letter he looked through the letter before looking at Karin. His heart sank he had finally started to get along with his wife and now he had to leave her alone.

"Karin, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you for a few days, I have to go and visit a allied kingdom called the seriti, they have been to make a deal with some of the supplies we have here" Torshiro said to her.

"Why do you have to leave me, when you can take me" Karin asked playfully. She was surprised at her own words, but didn't correct herself. Torshiro looked at her surprised.

"Would you like to come? It's a long journey, and it probably be uncomfortable" Torshiro told her, but hoped that it wouldn't change her mind, as he wanted her to go.

"I would like to come, plus I need to learn more about this kingdom's ruling if I am ever going to help you rule it" Karin replied.

"Okay, come on we need to get things ready than" he said heading back to the castle. He had servants go to both of their rooms and get clothes for their trip. A carriage was prepared. As the servants did this Torshiro took Karin to his office and pulled a box out of his desk. Opening it he pulled out a necklace out. "Karin I need you to promise me something, that you won't wander off, that you won't take this necklace off." Torshiro asked karin. Karin nodded before allowing Torshiro to put the necklace around her neck.

"I promise." she answered.

"Good, now here," Torshiro handed Karin a few folders before piling himself with papers. "We have short time so we need to go through theses papers and find out what would be worth our material here that they could offer and plane a deal, a draft." Torshiro explained. Karin nodded. Torshiro lead her to the library where a massive table was. They sat them down and started reading each paper.

By around 10 Torshiro was getting frustrated reading everything. Karin had found a comfortable chair in a corner to read the files. They had been reading the files since about 1 so they had been sitting and reading for 9 hours already.

"Torshiro, what are the peoples most used substance, besides food, water, metal?" Karin asked

"Wood, I guess but we already have plenty of that." he answered.

"What about the substance of knowledge, we need more informed people, science labs, etc.. I mean what if we traded them for what they wanted and in return we would be allowed to send people to their city, to study at their facilities, or even partner up with them in advances of the sciences, and math. Joints labs!" Karin suggested. Torshiro thought about it before nodding.

"I guess that would work, put out a scholarship for people who want the chance, it would help both kingdoms" Torshiro agreed. "Now we have to write up a draft" getting out a scroll Torshiro began the draft. Karin yawned watching Torshiro work. She eventually fell asleep in the chair. Torshiro finished the draft when it was about midnight. Yawning he sat up and held the scroll up to see how he did. Setting it down he smiled, before turning to talk to Karin.

"Okay Karin I am all done" he said to see a sleeping Karin. Smiling he walked over to her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Carefully he lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. Opening the door he put her on her bed and covered her with her sheets. "Night Karin, thanks for all your help" he said. Kissing her forehead and then leaving the room. He went to his room and got some supplies that he knew his servants would forget about, before going to bed. Torshiro and Karin would have a very long trip to come the next day. He just hoped Karin was prepared for what was to come. He was very grateful to her though because she was the one to say something that wasn't an object, but something more valuable than that, knowledge. In spending the day with Karin he became more interested in who Karin was as a person. For what he had already seen he was impressed by and curious what else she was hiding from him. Going to bed theses thought continued to circle in his head. Until darkness took him to his sleep.

* * *

Chapter 5 done! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please tell me how I did. Comment, review, suggest, favorite, vote, and follow!

Until next Time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome back to a Rough Beginning! This is as you know chapter 16! I can't wait for you guys to read it! I promises if this chapter seems dry, more things will start to happen in future chapters. For now I am just building action.

Thanks to all the reviews, you guess help me a lot and support me to keep writing.

With that enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Torshiro usually wakes up early naturally, but today he didn't. Karin was already dressed and wondering around the castle she was glad the she actually knew where she was going. Not seeing Torshiro up yet was unusual for her. She usually got to peek into his office when the servant brought him his tea, but today he wasn't getting tea and instead was suppose to be out checking all the supplies. Cracking open his door she could see he was still sleeping in bed. She didn't find it polite to walk into people's rooms, but she made a exception with this since he was technically her husband and in so his room was technically her room at least through marriage. Stepping into the room and slightly closing the door behind her she walked over to his bedside. Brushing his bangs that were hanging in his face away she called his name,

"Torshiro, it's time to get up we have to head out soon or we will be late," Karin called gentle to him. Torshiro stirred a bit before opening his teal eyes to look up at Karin. It startled him seeing her in his room that he slightly jumped.

"Karin what are you doing in here?" he asked

"Torshiro it's almost time to go, I was just waking you up, nothing more" she told him.

"What time is it?" he asked looking around. He could immediately tell the sun was up higher than usual when he wakes up.

"It's almost 7 and I figured you would like to leave between 7 and 8, so we don't reach the seriti palace to late" Karin said going over to the windows and opening the curtains. Torshiro watched her as she did so. The sun came streaming back on her into the room. The last women that had done that to Torshiro was his mother, before she had passed. A gentle smile formed on Torshiro's lips.

"You're right Karin, I'll get ready than we will be able to leave." Torshiro said before thinking. Karin started to head towards the door, but before she could leave Torshiro stopped her, "Hey Karin. Can you check the supplies, water, food, tent, medical supplies, blankets, horse food, the scroll that we made last night and if you can take some of the papers. Also can you put the scroll and an extra one in the carriage with us so I can check it as we go, with a quill and ink" Torshiro asked.

"Yeah of course Torshiro" Karin said with a smile before heading out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Karin went out to the carriage where the servants were waiting for Torshiro to check the supplies. They were surprised to see Karin come out. Matsumoto stood waiting she frowned when she saw Karin, she still hadn't gotten over what Karin had done to Torshiro. The other servants though had seen the progression of the two's relationship and accepted that they both got past it. Karin was handed the list and began reading everything off as she read the servants would pack it on. That way nothing was forgotten. Karin finished up the list and handed it back to the servants thanking them she headed inside to the library. She saw one scroll lying on the table and checked if it was the right one. Reading what she assumed Torshiro would right said something about trading supplies for knowledge. Karin then went and got a blank one with a quill and ink. Karin started to head back to the front door where the carriage was waiting to leave. As Karin was doing that Torshiro was dealing with Matsumoto.

"Torshiro what is Karin doing checking the stuff? You always do that, you don't even let me do that. I am still for finding a way out of this arranged marriage!" Matsumoto said.

"Matsumoto Karin and I have come to a understanding, and I woke up late so I asked KArin to help me, I don't want to divorce her Rangiku I think I am falling for her and nothing is going to change my mind. There is more to her than what you saw at the wedding. She was just scared." Torshiro said back.

"She's only here for the crown I went into her room at the wedding and she made it clear that she was Queen and I was just a servant" Matsumoto. Torshiro had about enough.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, that's enough! Karin is my wife, I will stand with her. Karin is different now, she was different at the wedding, but how she is right now. I believe this is the real her and I don't want to hear another thing about this." Torshiro said. It was quiet between the two before Karin came from behind the stairs with the supplies. Torshiro saw her and went to take them from her. Than headed to the carriage. Karin followed Torshiro closely until they got to Matsumoto. Karin stopped and looked at the older women.

"Matsumoto, I am sorry for what I had said at my wedding it was uncalled for" Karin said. Not waiting for a reply she hurried after Torshiro. Matsumoto stood their confused. Was she playing or was it the truth.

Torshiro put the scrolls and supplies in the carriage before stepping out to face towards the direction they would be traveling in. Karin was also standing right beside him.

"Looks clear" Karin said. Torshiro nodded.

"Let's hope it stays that way" he answered.

"Have hope and peace Torshiro it will" Karin said before turning to go to the carriage. Torshiro stood for a bit letting her words sink in before going to the carriage to help her. Torshiro put out a hand for Karin to help her up. She accepted the hand up and got in and Torshiro followed behind her. They both sat on the bench together facing forward. They had a small talk as the carriage started moving in the direction of the kingdom of seriti. They had to take small breaks out of the carriage to stretch and allow the horses and the rider to get breaks. They stopped by a small pond were Karin enjoyed the water very much. Torshiro watched her while he leaned against the carriage. The carriage drive tole Torshiro that he was ready to leave. Torshiro stood up straight.

"Karin it's time to go" he called to her. Karin stood up from the water's edge

"Okay" she said back walking back to where he was waiting. He helped her into the carriage than got in himself. "How close are we to the seriti?" Karin asked looking out the window as they moved.

"We should get there around 10:30 ish so we will have to spend the night than talk, I sent word that we were both coming, so they won't mistake who you are" Torshiro said. Karin nodded in understanding, "but that being said, please don't wonder off. Our marriage is still limited to higher class. If you could I would like if you could stay close to me, or in the palace somewhere. When I am done with the deal we can go around the kingdom. Okay?" Torshiro asked her.

"Okay Torshiro, but what type of place is the serit?" Karin asked.

"It's not like mine or your kingdom, it's a lot rougher, the king is old and has no children and will probably be going to his closest relatives sofon, or yarichii. Both of them are respectable and will respect the deal that we make today or tomorrow, but the kingdom knows that it's king is dying and is become more dangerous. That's why it's important for you to stay close even if we are in the palace. Stay close, they're expecting people to start trying to assassin the king." Torshiro explained. Karin nodded in understanding. They continued to talk a little bit more before Torshiro decided to look over the scroll as they were nearing their destination. Karin helped him mend the scroll. They finished it as they rolled into the kingdom.

"Karin sit up straight, make sure your head is out of the window" Torshiro said as he closed the curtains to the carriage. They moved through the kingdom carefully. They reached the palace and were let in. Pulling to the front doors of the palace they were greeted by the king Yamato himself. The carriage door was opened and torshiro stepped out with the scroll in his hand.

"King Yamato, it's nice to see you again" Torshiro said.

"King Hitsugaya, you as well how was the trip?" Yamato answered.

"It was a pleasant one, may I introduce my wife, Karin Hitsugaya," Torshiro said holding out his hand to help Karin out of the carriage.

" She's from Wolfden kingdom isn't she Isshin's daughter, what a pleasant surprise. I am sad I wasn't able to make it to the wedding, but as things are in my kingdom, it wasn't a safe one" Yamato said Karin stepped down fully onto the ground and stepped away so the carriage door could be closed and it could be unpacked.

"It is alright, I understand myself," Torshiro answered. Yamato lead them inside as the servants took their two bags inside to their room.

"It is getting late so we will talk about the matter tomorrow, my butler Chōjirō Sasakibe will show you to your room, enjoy your stay" Yamamoto said as he left. The butler took them to their room.

"This will be your room Mrs. and Mr. Hitsugaya have a pleasant rest." he said. He was to fast for Torshiro to stop him and ask for another room. Torshiro sighed seeing the door closed, before looking at Karin.

"I can sleep on the floor, Karin you can take the bed" Torshiro said rubbing his head. Karin walked up to him grabbing his hands.

"Torshiro, it's alright, we are both tired, it's a king size bed, I don't mind sharing as long as you don't do anything funny" Karin said.

"But.. are you sure?" Torshiro asked.

"Yeah, besides we are husband and wife, so nothing's wrong with it" Karin answered. Torshiro kissed Karins right hand before letting her go to change in the bathroom. They took turns changing in the bathroom. Karin was laying on the right side of the bed when Torshiro came out of the bathroom. Torshiro walked over to the left side of the bed and got in. They both turned to the middle of the bed.

"Night Torshiro," Karin said before shutting her eyes.

"Night Karin…." Torshiro said. He waited a while looking at Karins sleeping face. It had been already a hour since she had fallen asleep when Toshiro thought he was safe. "Love you Karin, I am glad I got the honor of marrying you" he said before closing his eyes.

"Love you to Torshiro" came a quiet reply that shocked him. At this time Karin turned over and had her back to him. Torshiro got slightly closer to Karin before wrapping a arm around her waist and bring her closer to him. So that her back was against his chest. Torshiro waited for Karin to pull away, but she didn't so he quietly went to sleep embracing his wife Karin Hitsugaya.

* * *

Thanks for reading and as always comment, review, vote, favorite, vote, follow, ect…

Until Next Time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome to chapter 7, how I depict Karin in this chapter, os kinda of how I act when I am mad or upset at my boyfriend. I just say I am not mad, but everyone knows I am mad. The girls and guys with a partner will understand. It just happens and you think it's best to keep it to yourself and not say, but you know that you are still bothered by it.

* * *

Chapter 7

When Karin woke up she was on her husbands chest cuddling into him as he had both of his arms around her bringing her closer to him. Karin looked up at his sleeping face before laying her head back down on his chest again. She had to admit it was comfortable sleeping on him, and he didn't seem to mind very much. Karin felt very well rested. It was the best sleep she had since her mother had died. Torshiro stirred from his sleep and as he did he tightened is grip on Karin. Waking up he realized something was on him. Seeing black hair on his chest he realized what it was or rather who she was. Karin looked up at him before placing her arms on his chest to proper her head up so she could look up at him.

"Morning" She said shyly.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Torshiro asked. Karin blushed slightly before nodding.

"Yeah I actually did.." she trailed.

"I did to" He replied, "I would love to sit here and talk some more, but we have to get to breakfast with the king" Torshiro told Karin. She nodded and got off him. She went to her suitcase and grabbed a dress to wear before heading to change in the bathroom, she wasn't in there very long before she came out to get her brush and go and sit at the table mirror that was in the room. Torshiro went and changed next. His hair already the way he liked it so he didn't have to mess with it. Torshiro noticed that KArin had to pull her hair over her shoulder to get it all, so he walked behind her.

"I can help" he offered She thought for a moment before handing the brush to him, so he could brush her hair. He carefully brushed her hair to the ends. He did so until he could feel no more tangles in her hair. He held her soft hair for a small bit, before being interrupted by a knock. He let go of Karin's strands of hair and turned towards the door. Karin spined her chair so she could see who it was.

"Come in" Torshiro said. The door opened for them to see the butler.

"Breakfast is ready" he announced.

"Okay, we will be right down" Torshiro answered. The butler nodded then left the room. Torshiro looked at karin holding out his hand for her. She gratefully accepted his hand. He switch it to his arm and lead her out of the room. The both were happy and looked so, they were like how his mother and father had been. They were announced as they went into the dining room. They sat at the edge of the table Torshiro at the head of their end and Karin on his right. Yamamoto sat at the other end as the head. Eating breakfast was quiet. Once they finished breakfast the deal began. Torshiro explained his idea of the deal and Yamamoto loved it. He didn't have to give up anything that his town needed, and would get to further into understand science like Torshiro's group.

"I would like to say this is my favorite deal yet, there is no negatives for me and as for you I assume that you have a surplus and don't need all of it so little if there are any negatives for you as well. I also believe that we should make a science center in the middle of our two kingdoms so that one can't say it's theirs" Yamato said.

"Excellent idea" Torshiro said. Karin stayed quiet most of the talk. She would only speak when Torshiro wanted her to clarify something that they both didn't understand. As the meeting came to an end it was only a little past noon, so Torshiro decided it would be alright to go around the kingdom. Karin go to look at all the shops. Torshiro bought a few things for who said was a friend. Karin looked at the items questioning that statement, but remembered the night before and brushed it aside.

Karin had named a few things off that she wanted to get, but regardless Torshiro never bought any of them. Karin was finally fed up with it,

"I want to go back to the palace" Karin said changing her mood.

"Okay..' Torshiro said surprised. He thought they were having fun, he kept finding wonderful things to send to Momo. When Torshiro put his hand out for Karin to get into the carriage, for the first time she didn't take it. They got to the palace and Karin went to their rooms bathroom to take a bath skipping dinner. Torshiro was concerned about her. Finishing up his dinner Torshiro said goodnight to Yamato and headed up stairs. Entering their room he noticed Karin was still in the bathroom. Knocking on the door.

"Karin are you okay?" he called

"I'm fine.." Karin answered getting out of the tub and then putting on her nightgown. She walked out of the bathroom, and took off the necklace that Torshiro had given her and told her not to take off. Karin made sure Torshiro saw this.

"Karin, why did you take the necklace off" He asked.

"I don't want it" Karin said walking back into the bathroom. Torshiro thought for a moment before sighing.

"Our relationship was going so well what happened?" Torshiro questioned himself. They both laid down in bed

"Night Karin" Torshiro said.

"Night Torshiro" came Karin's response.

"Love you" Torshiro told her, but Karin never responded. Torshiro's heart ached as he never got a response back before they fell asleep. Torshiro had a hard time falling asleep and Karin's sleep was patching. When Torshiro woke up Karin was already dressed and sitting in a spare chair. Torshiro watched her as she was mumbling to herself. Sighing he got up and prepared for the long journey back. The butler had the servants that worked in the palace put their bags in the carriage. Karin left the room following the servants with the bags. She got into the carriage skipping breakfast. Torshiro got some breakfast and said some last words to Yamamoto before leaving. Karin was looking out of the window. She didn't even turn to look who had entered the carriage when the door had opened. The carriage went past all the stores that they had visited. Torshiro had the carriage stop somewhere but karin didn't care enough to check where they were at. Torshiri was gone for about half an hour before coming back. He had talked to the driver for 10 minutes before getting back into the carriage. The carriage didn't move right away, but it did eventually get on its way heading back to their own kingdom. The trip back to the kingdom was less happy. Karin didn't talk to Torshiro and Torshiro just watched her from the corner of his eye. He peered out the window and could see their castle from where they were; decided to try one more time to figure out what was wrong.

"Karin, what's wrong with you? " Torshiro asked. Karin peered at him debating whether or not to see.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to go to my room when we get back and rest" Karin said, before looking back out the window. The carriage got to the castle steps and Karin stepped out before Torshiro had the chance to stop her. Heading straight to her room. Matsumoto got back from throwing away trash to see Karin leaving Torshiro at the carriage. Torshiro, looked dejected as he watched Karin run away into the castle. Matsumoto went over to Torshiro.

"What did she do now? Is she back to the way she was like at the wedding," she asked. Torshiro sighed,

"No, at least I don't think so, everything was fine, we even spent the night together in the same room, we were happy until we went into the kingdom, we were doing some shopping" Torshiro said, Matsumoto realized something facepalming.

"You were buying things for Momo weren't you? Did you buy anything for Karin at that time?" she asked.

"Yes, I always do, and no not at that time, but I went back later when we were heading back to buy a few things" he answered.

"Did Karin know that you went back in to buy her things?" she asked feeling bad for the poor girl that she once hated.

"I guess not, but what does that matter" Torshiro asked.

"Karin see's you buying girly things, but not for her. She probably thinks that you don't love her and that you are having affairs outside of your guys marriage." Matsumoto explained.

"But I would never!" Torshiro argued.

"I know that, but Karin doesn't also Torshiro you need to stop sending Momo gifts like that, it's unneeded. You are married now Torshiro and you need to love Karin not Momo" she finished before grabbing Karin's bags. "Now I'm going upstairs to try and fix everything you caused." She went into the castle and upstairs to Karin's room. Knocking on the door. She could hear karin say enter beyond the door. When she opened the door, she could see Karin at the desk.

"I brought your bags up and was wondering what was wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, nothing," Karin said.

"You upset that Torshiro was buying things that weren't for you, but for someone else's." she remarked. Karin looked up surprised at her before looking away again. "He's been doing that for her ever since they were young."

"I don't want to talk about it, please leave" karin said. The strawberry blonde sighed before leaving the room. Torshiro watched her come out.

"Well?" he asked.

"No, she didn't budget, but you should probably talk to her soon or you might be in some trouble. It looks as if she is writing letters, but I don't know to who" she answered. Torshiro ran a hand through his white hair.

"Okay I will" he said before entering into his own room. Torshiro didn't know what to do, but had to think of something. Torshiro went to bed trying to figure out how to calm down Karin and explain everything.

* * *

Done! I hope you enjoyed the read!

Before we end I am going to answer a question that a reviewer had, so to sailor star9 her question was:

 _Am I correct to assume that the reason Karin snuck out during the evenings is to observe what the kingdom requires?_

 _ **The answer is yes, I wanted Karin to have experiences outside of the castle and have a secret ish life while out and about in town! Karin is an extremely intelligent character and is super observant, she quickly realized that the children of the kingdom weren't getting the best education and that the kingdoms sciences was a little bit behind than what she had seen in other kingdoms that she had visited.**_

I hope that answered the question and….

As always comment, review, vote, favorite, follow, ect…

Special thanks to all the reviews that have been constantly telling me what they think! Final thing is I wanted to open up a Q and A in the next chapter, so comment your Questions and I will Answer them as truthfully as I can to the fullest I can as long as I am not giving away to much of what will come.

Until Next Time

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	8. Chapter 8

Onto chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night, when a lightning storm hit the kingdom. Karin was in her room sleeping when she was awaken by the lightning. Sitting up in her bed she brought her knees close to her chest. Karin only had a few fears and one of them was in fact lightning storms. Karin hated thunder, and lightning. It was one of the few things she hated.

Torshiro had also woken up from the thunderstorm. He headed down stairs to get drink from the kitchen before heading back upstairs. As he came back stairs and got closer to his room. He saw karin come out of her room holding a pillow.

"Karin? What are you doing?" Torshiro asked coming closer to her. She looked away embarrassed. "Are you scared?" he persisted. Karin didn't answer again. Sighing he opened the door to his room and went in, holding the door open he looked at her. "Would you like to come in?" At first Karin shook her head, but as thunder roared through the sky she jumped and hugged onto Torshiro. Torshiro ran fingers through Karins long black hair. "Karin it's okay" he tried to calm. He lead her to his king size bed and she got in before him. She cuddled closely into his chest hiding away from the thunder. Torshiro watched her as she shivered scarldly. He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer. "Karin, I have something to say, can you look up at me?" he asked. She nodded and looked up into his teal eyes. "I'm sorry, I was inconsiderate of you when we were at the seriti kingdom looking around. I bought all that stuff for my cousin, who i actually loved up until a little while ago" Torshiro felt Karin stiffen, "But I promise I won't do that anymore, my attention is on you, my love is for you, and nobody else" Torshiro promised. "Karin I love you"

"I love you too, but you are dumb sometimes." Karin answered. She put her head down and snuggled deeper into Torshiro's chest as he laughed about her calling him dumb. The two fell asleep like this and woke up in the morning in a similar position. Torshiro was awoken by commotion in the hallway. Karin was still trying to sleep in bed, so Torshiro got up and went out the door.

"What's the commotion about?" he asked. Matsumoto stopped in front of him,

"Well I went to check on Karin and, discovered she wasn't in her room, and none of us know where she is at!" she told him. She was prepared for an explosion, but instead he laughed and smiled.

"Come on here I'll show you something" he said leading Matsumoto to his room and opening up the door. She peeked in to see Karin sleeping in the large bed.

"Why is she in your room? I thought she was mad?" she commented.

"Fear out rules madness, Karin got scared of the storm last night and found me when I was returning from getting a drink of water. We made up and I told her some of the stuff. Than she kind of fell asleep there" Torshiro explained.

"Oh, I see than I will leave you to your day of rest, since it is sunday" Matsumoto said leaving and telling all the servants that everything was fine. Torshiro returned to the bed, laying down. Kain's eyes fluttered open as he layed back down.

"What was that about?" she asked facing him. Torshiro faced her brushing her hair out of her face before answering.

"They were searching for you, I guess we should probably get your stuff moved in here soon, so they don't do this every morning" he suggested.

"Okay" Karin agreed. Torshiro grabbed Karin by her waist and brought her closer to him. Karins hands were on his chest as she blushed. The shared a tender kiss before breaking apart. They laid there in bed resting until they had to get up. Karin went back to her room to get dressed, before meeting Torshiro in the hall. The two walked down stairs talking.

"So what are we doing today?" Karin asked.

"I thought it would be fun to go into the kingdoms town, they'll get a kick out of seeing the queen and King walking around town. Karin smiled and nodded,

"I like that idea!" she said. The two got into a carriage that took them down to the main area, the square the townspeople called it. As they got out of the carriage people crowded the area wanting a glimpse of the king's new wife. They hadn't been married very long after all. As they walked around some people would come up and give Karin flowers, she of course would thank them and then they would move on. Torshiro was surprised when kids came running up to Karin calling her "Miss Rin" she greeted them happily. They kids at first didn't realize that Torshiro was the king, but once they did they stepped back and bowed. Looking at Karin weirdly they had to ask.

"Why are you holding on to the King's arm, he's just married" this remark made her and Torshiro laugh, smiling Karin got down to their highest.

"Well lucky for me that I am the King's wife, my name is Karin Hitsugaya the queen of this kingdom now, and my husband king Torshiro Hitsugaya." she explained. The kids looked mortified, as her and Torshiro laughed. Torshiro put a hand out for Karin to get up and she gladly took it. Karin waved goodbye to them as she left with Torshiro. Torshiro than left Karin at a gift shop, saying not to leave and he would be back within 10 minutes. As Karin was looking around she herd competition happen at the front desk. The lady that was in charge of the store at the moment was being harassed by three guys. Karin stepped up, making her presence aware.

"Excuses me, but you need to leave that young lady alone. She has she doesn't want you bothering her." Karin said.

"If she doesn't want us bothering her then maybe you do" one guy said coming closer to her.

"I would like to say I am married, so I would be careful now, because he is a very powerful man" Karin told them.

"Oh well we are friends with the king, so anyone more power than him is impossible" they said stepping towards Karin. Karin didn't back down.

"I herd the king got married, just recently, his opinion might just change" she responded.

"Yeah, that won't last very long, I heard she punched him! So I don't think he will change" he said laughing before grabbing Karin's shoulder. And turning her around twisting her arm against her back. Karin winced and struggled to get let go. Looking around to the girl behind the counter.

"Run, get help!" Karin ordered her. The girl behind the counter did as Karin said, but was caught by one of the other guys and held her down against the floor. The other closed the store and switched the lights off. "If you do anything, you will regret it" she growled. The guy holding her forced her to the ground holding her down.

"Theses are pretty expensive clothes, you must live pretty high class. Why don't you leave your husband and marry me. I bet I can show you a better time than he ever has" He teased her. Karin stayed quiet, "ooh, looks like even though you are married you never have sex, you're still a little girl" he teased her. Karin began to get nervous,

"I am married! I will not give myself to anyone else's other than my husband!" Karin growled. The guy that was on top of Karin ripped her dress and got to her bra.

"Just a little fun" he told her.

At this time Torshiro was at a blacksmith, getting something for Karin, after he was done he headed back to where he left Karin as he got to the shop he noticed it was closed now. Torshiro knew this store and it never closed this early. He could see movement in the windows. Getting suspicious he went around to the back and opened the door sneaking into the store, Torshiro kept his hand on his sword strapped to his side. He snuck behind a store shelf. He could he voices.

"Theses are pretty expensive clothes, you must live pretty high class. Why don't you leave your husband and marry me. I bet I can show you a better time than he ever has" Torshiro herd s male say. He could see that the male was on top of someone. The girl kept silent "ooh, looks like even though you are married you never have sex, you're still a little girl" they continued. The figure on the ground finally said something,

"I am married! I will not give myself to anyone else's other than my husband!" the voice growled. Torshiro recognized it immediately as Karin's voice. He herd clothes ripped and he all a sudden anger came over him

"Just a little fun" the male voice said. Torshiro had enough and turned the lights on drawing his sword.

"I advise you to get off them, or I will kill you," Torshiro said pointing the sword at them. The both guys got off them. "Have the third guy come out!" Without them having to say anything the third guy came out. Torshiro, whistled and the guards came in and took all three away. They protested,

"We'll get out, we are friends with the king!" they yelled.

"I've never met you," Torshiro said. Seeing their faces drop as they disappeared. Torshiro went over to Karin and helped her up. "Karin, are you alright?" Torshiro asked.

"Yeah I am fine, nothing happened, you came in just in time" she answered. Helping her up Torshiro took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Torshiro had a carriage pull up to the store, so Karin wouldn't have have to walk back to the castle with half her dressed ripped. When the carriage pulled up to the castle. Matsumoto was waiting excited to tell Torshiro that they had moved Karin's stuff into his room. When she saw Torshiro come down she was about to tell him, but noticed his jacket was gone and that Karin was wearing it as if she was hiding something.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bastards" was the only thing Torshiro said, before going inside with Karin. They went to his room or well now their room. Torshiro noticed that Karin's stuff had been moved there and was already put away. Karin went to go sit on the bed.

"Karin, you had a long day why don't you go and take a bath? And I'll get you a nightgown, and put it on the chair next to the door." he said. Karin nodded and got up going to the bathroom. She laid down in the hot water resting in the water. Imagining what could've happened if Torshiro hadn't come in when he had. She would of been a disgrace to her family if he hadn't came in time. She was thankful to him. When she had saw him it made her relieve and smile, but she was wondering what would happen to those people. There words echoed through her mind. 'That won't last very long, I heard she punched him!' Karin was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door and could hear Torshiro's voice.

"Karin your clothes are on the chair outside the door. I'm going to leave the room now and be in my office until you are done" He said. Karin looked at the door. She didn't want him to leave or go to his office.

"Torshiro! Wait….. Don't go…." She spoke at first in panic, but got quieter as she completed her sentences. Outside the door Torshiro was stopped in his tracks from leave when he heard Karin's voice in panic. Torshiro walked back at the door and stood outside the door.

"Okay Karin, I am here" he spoke softly. Karin smiled hearing that he actually stayed.

"Torshiro, can you umm come in with my clothes and put them on the shelf. I need help washing my back….." Karin said blushing looking at the bathtub faucet.

"Karin are you sure?" Torshiro asked, making sure she wasn't forcing herself.

"Yes" came her quick reply, "but don't look.." she added quickly. Torshiro sighed.

"Okay I'm coming in" he warned. Picking up her clothes on the chair he opened the door. Torshiro looked over at Karin who was turned away to the wall, with her back towards him. He walked over to the shelf and put the clothes there. Grabbing a towel he went over to the bathtub and kneeled down besides her. Karin handed him the soap without looking at him. Putting the soap on his hands, Torshiro rubbed Karin's back washing it, when he was done he rinsed her back and his hands off. Picking up the towel he got up. Karin glanced at him and stood up as he opened the towl up. Torshiro put the towel on her shoulders, before leaving the bathroom, but before he could close the door, Karin said a quick "Thank you." Smiling Torshiro, replied a "You're welcome" before shutting the door. Torshiro changed into his night clothes as Karin was still in the bathroom. Torshiro had put on his pajama pants, and was shirtless. He looked in a mirror as he looked at his chest. Tracing a big scar that was left from years ago. It was a slash on his chest than smaller ones that made it look like a star. Torshiro hated it, but he had gotten it from a war he had fought in as king. Karin came out of the bathroom and saw the scare. She stepped away from the bathroom door and went over to the mirror table where she set her brush before looking at Torshiro.

"How did you get that?" she asked. Torshiro looked back at Karin,

"I got it from a war…" he replied before putting a shirt on and going over to Karin. "How was the bath?" he asked. She smiled and leaned towards him standing on her toes.

"Comfortable" she answered before kissing him in the lips. The kiss was tender and long lasting. They broke apart and Torshiro moved his hands to karin's cheeks.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked.

"I am alright, they only ripped my dress" she replied. Torshiro could tell from her eyes that she was still shaken up about it. He doubted that she would like to town again for a little bit.

"Okay, just making sure," he told her gently before kissing her forehead, "Let's go to bed" Karin nodded and followed Torshiro to the bed. They both got on their own sides, but met in the middle starting at the other. Karin cuddled into Torshiro's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist bring her closer. Yawning Karin closed her eyes mumbling, "Night Torshiro," smiling her whispered back

"Night Karin, have a peaceful sleep, love you. Don't worry I'll protect you whatever comes your way."

"Thanks Torshiro, I trust you, love you too" theses where karin's last words before falling asleep in her husband's arms.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter, as I said before that theses next few chapters are the low action, but give it time and I will eventually get the action.

As always comment, review, favorite, like, vote, follow, ect….

Until Next Time

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	9. Chapter 9

_****Warning there is some suggestive stuff of sex, between Karin and Torshiro it is bold italicize, and underline****_

* * *

Chapter 9

The days seemed to go faster, as days turned into weeks and weeks into months it had soon became half a year since they had gotten married. They still hadn't had any sex and just slept together, but they had become closer. Torshiro was content with just watching Karin sleep, he didn't need anything elses from Karin. Most husbands would of wanted for them to show their loyalty to them in another way, but for Torshiro he didn't need that. He just wanted Karin to be next to him everyday.

Torshiro woke up to Karin's whimpering in her sleep. She was facing away from him. He reached out towards her and grabbed her bring her back towards him. Hugging her from behind, as he hugged her he whispered caring words in her ear. She slowly stopped whimpering and fell into a calm sleep. Checking the clock on the wall Torshiro saw it was almost 6. Deciding to let Karin sleep more, he separated away from her and got dressed getting ready for the day. He left the room quietly, and headed to his office to fill out papers. A letter fell upon his desk from Momo carefully opening it he read what it said.

Dear Torshiro,

I am very happy to be writing to you to say that I am now 4 months pregnant with Aizens child. I have yet to tell him though, but I hope he will be pleased. I guess because of my body form that it's harder to tell that I have gained weight. Anyway, I hope your marriage is going good, I'll have to visit soon before the baby comes, so that I can meet your wife. Torshiro is she like I thought? Are you being careful? Is she ugly? Please keep sending me those lovely presents I loved the ones from the seriti.  
Sincerely

Momo

Momo's ending infuriated Torshiro, she hadn't showed up to his wedding and hadn't visit, but he still had some love left in his heart for her regardless of what Matsumoto had told him 5 months ago. He was arguing with himself when a knock on the door and opened it. Torshiro smiled knowing who it was since they didn't wait for him to say enter. Torshiro stood up to greet his wife. Karin was carrying a tray of tea over to his desk. Torshiro checked the clocking seeing that it had already been two hours and that he had lost track of time. They both sat down on the office couch drinking tea when a servant rushed into the room.

"Your majesty's a letter has come for the queen from your family, it's urgent" she said. Karin got up immediately going over and taking the letter and with a quick thank you dismissed the servant. She opened the letter reading what it had said. She put her hand over her mouth as tears came out her eyes and started to fall to the floor crying. Torshiro caught her before she reached the floor. Holding her in his arms, as she turned into his chest to cry. He took the letter from her hands. In the letter Ichigo had explained that their father had come down with a illness and might be closing to passing and saying that Rukia had, had a stillborn. That he needed her help to handle everything. Setting the letter on the ground, Torshiro wrapped both his arms around her tightly trying to calm her.

"Torshiro, we have to go!" karin had cried into him.

"Don't worry Karin we will, I'll get everything set up today, so we can leave in the next three days tops." Torshiro said before getting Karin up on her feet and helping her to their room. He got her into bed and left to go and arrange the servants to prepare for their trip. After finishing the arrangements. He went back to Karin and rubbed her back.

"I could of had a niece or a nephew, and my dad is dying…" Karin cried into him.

"It's okay, we will get there, as soon as we can" Torshiro promised drying her eyes. Karin looked up to Torshiro, stopping her tears from falling. Karin sat up and hung her legs off the bed, as Torshiro was standing beside it. She looked up at him as he held her. _**He leaned down kissing her softly, they broke apart and both felt a impulse to go further. Karin pulled Torshiro onto the bed as he was pushing her down, so that she was underneath him.**_

" _ **Karin are you okay with this?' he asked. She nodded,**_

" _ **Yeah… I am" she answered bring his mouth down to meet hers there kisses got longer and rougher the further they went. They took off each other clothes, Torshiro got up and locked their door before going back to Karin do what they had set out to do.**_

(stopping there because it's been suggested what is going on so I won't put anymore and just skip)

Karin and Torshiro laid both layed naked tangled together, as they slept. Karin head was laying on Torshiro's bare chest, as Torshiro's arms hanged around Karin's body. There was a knock on the door which woke Torshiro up from his slumber. He quickly got up and put a rob on, and covered Karin with the covers before going to answer the door. Outside waited a servant,

"What is it?" he asked.

everything is ready for your journey, but I suggest leaving tomorrow morning at 6 since you won't be able to make it there by nightfall." the servant said. Torshiro looked at his wife before sighing.

"Very well we will wait until tomorrow Thank you " he answered before shutting the door and locking it again. He went back to Karin and kissed her forehead, she stirred in her sleep before actually waking up.

"Morning, or actually afternoon" Torshiro greeted her smiling.

"Afternoon, Torshiro," looked around and then at herself. "Last night wasn't a dream…" she said. Theses words almost broke Torshiro, be he didn't let it show.

"No, it wasn't a dream. Do you regret it now?" he asked. Karin shook her head.

"No, I don't regret having sex with you, you're my husband and now I don't have to worry about dishonoring my family or you" Karin spoke softly. Torshiro knew what she was referring to. She had told about it, but every time she brought it up he would always tell her the same thing.

"Karin, what happened to you and that other girl a couple months ago, wasn't your fault or her fault. You did as I asked staying there, but those guys thought they could have you, it's not your fault for almost being raped and if you ever get raped, it's not your fault than. You'll be the victim, but I will remain loyal to you. I promise I won't see you as dishonoring me" Torshiro voiced his opinion. Karin nodded in understanding. Karin moved over so Torshiro could get in with her. Sighing Torshiro took off the robb and got into bed, hugging her. They talked about different things as they laid in bed with each other.

"I almost wish we did this a few months ago…"Karin said.

"Why's that?" he asked,

"Well because, if we had I would have enjoyed your warmth even more." Toshiro laughed at the comment, before flicking her nose.

"Whatever you say." They both fell asleep as they talked.

The next morning Torshiro woke up and then woke Karin up too,

"We got to go" he said to her. She nodded and got up. She got dressed in front of the the table mirror. Sitting down she started to brush her hair. Torshiro was getting ready behind her. A knock came from the door and Torshiro answered it. It was Matsumoto,

"Morning Hitsugaya, and Karin!" she said stepping in. Looking around, she saw the bed messy and both getting ready in the same room.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked.

"Just checking if you are ready and how the kingdoms lovebirds were doing" she answered smiling before excusing herself and running out the door. Karin and Torshiro looked at each other before breaking out in fits of laughter. Torshiro stopped laughing and looked at Karin.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" Karin said smiling. She took Torshiro's arm that he had out for her and went, downstairs together. The carriage door was open ready for them to leave. Torshiro helped Karin get in before the door shut. Than they were on there way to Wolfden. It would take two days to get to Wolfden.

They traveled a day and had to stop at night. Torshiro and Karin decided just to sleep in the carriage and not worry about pitching a tent. Karin couldn't sleep and decided to look out at the stars. As she looked up at the sky she could hear Torshiro behind her moving around. He looked up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sky watching" Karin answered. Torshiro joined her looking up at the sky. "Me and my mom uses to watch the sky together. Every year, my whole family would go to the hilltop a little ways aways from the kingdom and we would watch the stars. My mom would point out each constellation to uses. That's how we learned our constellations." Karin explained before yawning.

"Sounds like a great mom" Torshiro said, " and it sounds like you are tired, so let's go to bed." Torshiro said dragging her back with him. To lay down back on the bench they were sleeping on. Yawning again, she nodded,

"Okay" she mumbled. Closing her eyes and cuddling into his chest, Karin fell asleep.

The next morning they packed the carriage and continued their way to wolfden. They arrived at wolfden by noon. People lined the street as the carriage went by, excited to see their princess that had gone and married a king and now was a queen. Torshiro was surprised by the people lining the street cheering.

"What is everyone lined the street for?" Torshiro asked. Karin laughed,

"They are lined the streets for you and me. Torshiro may I remind you that I am one of the princesses of this kingdom and in the past, the kingdom hadn't been so well. Since my father and mother, they were the best queen and king to be seen here. Once Ichigo was born there was a heir, but once me and Yuzu were born there was hope of expanding and being able to make by blood allies at last. It brought hope to our people and now Ichigo tells me that they are obsessed with me and you. Always putting word of our marriage in the papers." Karin explained.

"Really? Wow, so I made you famous here?" Torshiro asked. He kissed Karin gently.

"Torshiro, stop playing around, we are almost at the castle" Karin said. Playfully pushing him away. The carriage came to a halt as they reached the castles steps. Ichigo was waiting for them to arrive. Torshiro stepped out and then helped Karin out. Karin got firmly on the steps before looking up at Ichigo.

"Hi, Ichigo" Karin greeted her older brother. Ichigo watched as his little sister acted. In his eyes she had changed a lot, that she had grown up like how he had hoped. Karin had grown up into a queen and somehow Torshiro had helped her, but that didn't stop the regret he and his family had for having them married.

"Hello Karin, Hitsugaya" he greeted. Torshiro shook Ichigo's hand in greetings. "Come on in" Ichigo said. He lead the two inside, Torshiro had Karin in front of him. Ichigo showed them to a room, opening the door for them so that they could go in. "Once you are settled come to the main room and we can talk" Ichigo said.

"Okay, thanks Ichigo" Karin told her brother before going to sit on the bed. Ichigo left the room giving Torshiro and Karin their privacy. Torshiro sat on the bed with Karin,

"I'm ready to go when you are karin" He voiced. She nodded, going to a mirror placed in the room. She fixed her hair before nodding at Torshiro,

"Okay, let's go" she headed towards the door and Torshiro got off the bed to follow her. They went to the main room where Ichigo was waiting. He was sitting on the chair alone looking at a painting of there family.

"You know we are going to have get a new one of those, after all they need one with us all grown up and with our husbands and wives. Maybe a kid or two when Rukia and Yuzu do have some" Karin teased. Ichigo laughed as he looked to his sister and her husband Torshiro.

"What Karin, you don't plan on having kids. Hitsugaya do you want kids?" he teased back. Karin blushed glancing at Torshiro. Torshiro on the other hand didn't he acted as if it was a normal question, but in his head Torshiro was embarrassed. He coughing to clear his throat,

"We are the throne, we obviously need to think about having a heir, but whether that means having kids of our own or taking in a kid from the orphan village is unsure. We have yet to talk about it, it's going to take time for us to decide if we want kids or not" Torshiro said calmly. Karin was relieved by how Torshiro answered the question.

"Wow, aren't you a hard ass!" Ichigo laughed. "Man I needed that laugh. I think I like you more and more now Hitsugaya." Ichigo went silent before looking down with his hands clasped together. "Karin, it's been hard since you left. After the wedding, dad was upset. He's sorry he made you marry Hitsugaya, he really is. I mean Yuzu chose, and I had the chance to meet Rukia beforehand and talk to her, but you didn't have that chance. Hitsugaya we are sorry to you too, we really are, and now.. Rukia has had a stillborn. We never told you she was pregnant, because she was only six or so months along. There's just too much to handle" Ichigo explained sadly. Torshiro and Karin exchanged looks before Karin stepped up.

"Ichigo, it's okay. I am actually thankful for you guys having me marry Torshiro. We are happy" Karin told her brother. "But Ichigo, I would like to see dad, and I was curious on when Yuzu and Jinta would be here." ichigo looked up at his sister.

"Umm dad is in his room and Yuzu and Jinta are coming tomorrow hopefully will get here before noon since she and Jinta only live you know down the street!" Ichigo said getting angry. Karin jumped hearing her brothers outrage about her twin. Torshiro stood behind her. Ichigo got up frustrated, "She lives just down the street and hasn't come to visit yet after, I sent news that dad got sick, and you live two days away and you came a week after I sent your letter!" Ichigo said frustrated.

"Ichigo, she's a newlywed, I didn't go to her wedding, that doesn't mean I don't care" Karin said,

"But Karin, she's young, dad, dad is old… he is dying.. At least with you and Yuzu we can have someone with nursing skills around with him at almost all times. We won't have to worry about calling the physician that is at his own clinic at the bottom of the kingdom" Ichigo continued. Karin nodded, she was understanding how Ichigo was feeling.

"Okay, Ichigo, I understand. I'm going to go and visit dad, you go and support Rukia. I'll take care of the kingdoms paper work and do as much as I can, before we are scheduled to leave." Karin said before turning to leave. Torshiro looked at Ichigo with pity before following Karin. They walked down the hall. Torshiro watched Karin carefully. He was worried for her and how this would take a toll on her. They got to a door, Karin opened the door and walked in with Torshiro following her in.

"Hello, dad it's me Karin, and Torshiro is with me.." Karin said while entering the room. They could see Karin's dad moving in the bed and sit up.

"Karin, I am sorry, I should've never forced the marriage between you two." her dad said. Karin was getting mad,

"Dad, I am tired of everyone apologizing for me getting married to Torshiro. Yes at the time, I wasn't happy about it neither of us really were, but now I am happy, and I hope Torshiro is happy. We have bonded. We spend most of our time together!" Karin said. Torshiro was surprised about Karin's outburst. The room went silent, before Karin was tired of it and left, Torshiro was about to leave with her, but was stopped by Isshin, Karins dad.

"Are you really okay with the marriage now?" he asked. Torshiro walked over to him and kneeled down so he was closer.

"Yeah, we are. Karin apologized for punching me a week after the wedding. Than I had to leave for a trip, but Karin wanted to come so she did and while we traveled it forced us to talk and now our relationship is great" Torshiro explained. Isshin seemed relieved by what Torshiro had said.

"So it wasn't a mistake?"

"No, it wasn't a mistake. Instead I would like to thank you for arranging it with my father, so many years ago. Now it's getting late. I'll take my leave now get better Isshin" Torshiro said before getting up and leaving him alone. He went back to the room him and Karin were shown to and went in. There he could see Karin sitting on the bed. He could tell that she was trying not to cry. He went into the room and closed the door behind him. Going over to Karin he dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands into his own.

"Karin it's alright, we know how they feel" Torshiro said. Trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but I think saying someone regrets a marriage it should come from the people married not their family. They regret my marriage, but I don't. Originally I did it for the kingdom, but now I am staying in this marriage for myself." Karin told him. He kissed her hands before looking up at her.

"I don't either, I am thankful for my dad and your dad making this arrangement. I don't regret it, I feel the same way about our marriage as you. If I had a choice then and I knew what I know now I would marry you a thousand times over again. I will never regret this" Torshiro said before standing up and hugging her. Karin hugged him back. "Karin, you had a tough day, why don't you go and take a bath?" Torshiro advised.

"Fine, but can you sit in the bathroom with me? I don't really want to be alone" Karin asked. Torshiro laughed slightly. Since Karin had allowed him in the bathroom that one time. Whenever he isn't busy and she goes and takes a bath, she always ask him to sit outside the tub and hold her hand and wash her back.

"Sure Karin." he answered. The two went into the bathroom where Karin took a bath. The bath was a silent one, and eventually Karin got tired of the bath and was ready for bed. They came out of the bathroom with Karin in her nightgown. She went to the bed as Torshiro changed. Torshiro put on shorts replacing his pants and took off his shirt leaving it bear. Climbing into the bed with Karin they faced each other.

"Torshiro, do you want children?" Karin asked blushing. Torshiro allowed his blush to shoe.

"Karin what I said early I meant it, we need to think about a heir, but I do want kids whether it's by blood or we decide to help the orphan village in the kingdom" Toshiro said. Karin smiled.

"I want kids too, but you do realize that the townspeople will never accept an orphan as their prince, he won't be able to take the throne."

"I know, but I don't really care about that matter, I just want to be able to raise a child with you Karin." he told her, "Karin I really do love you"

"I love you too Torshiro…" Karin answered smiling.

"NIght Karin"

"Night Torshiro" they both said getting a quick kiss, and cuddling into each other falling asleep together.

Thanks for reading, I apologist for not updating sooner. Thanks for your patients, I have had a rough couple of months that has made it difficult to update any of my stories.

As Always please comment, vote, review, follow, and favorite.

Until Next Time!

~White Spirit~


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for everyone being patient, school started and I got extremely busy. My hope is to finish this story with in the month. If updates go right on time. So stick with me and do not fear I have not forgotten about this story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Karin woke up on Torshiro who was still sleeping. She looked to check the clock that read, 7:30. Grumbling she tapped Torshiro trying to wake him up. He woke up groggily,

"What time is it?" he asked. Karin got off him and went to change.

"It's 7:30" she responded. Torshiro sat up and went to grab some clothes to change into. Karin changed into a blue dress and Torshiro changed into a matching jacket and pants with a white undershirt. They both left the room. Karin leaded Torshiro to the king's office. When they walked in they saw papers all around. Karin and Torshiro's eyes were wide. She sighed, "Torshiro you can go to the dining hall if you want, this is going to take a while" she told him. He smiled and grabbed her waist.

"What type of man would I be if I let my wife do all the work" he teased, "besides, I think I'll understand this stuff better than you will, since it should be similar to the work I have in my office" he explained.

"Okay if you insest" Karin agreed. They both took a pile of work and started on them. They made it so Karin would organize the paper while Torshiro read and signed off things Karin okayed. They got through ¾ of the office before Ichigo came in. He was surprised to see the two working together and that his office was no longer flooded with paper like it was. Torshiro was sitting behind the desk, while Karin was standing beside him handing him papers that she would say decline or accept to. They looked up at Ichigo as he came in.

"Morning" they both greeted.

"Morning, how long have you been working on this?" Ichigo asked. Karin looked at Torshiro as the two exchanged looks, Toshiro mouthed her something and she nodded. She looked back to Ichigo smiling and laughing.

"Un important" she told him.

"Anyways, thank you for helping me out." Ichigo said. This time it was Torshiro speaking,

"It's not a problem, I know if Karin had a miscarriage, or stillborn I would want to beside her, and with this you can be beside your wife, Rukia" Ichigo smiled at Torshiro understanding that he would like the same courtesy if it happened to them. Ichigo nodded at Torshiro as the younger male got up from his seat and came from out from behind the desk. Karin had set her papers down and followed behind Torshiro. "Now if you would excuse us, I think it's time me and Karin went and got some breakfast." Ichigo nodded, and sat down in the desk chair

"Okay, thank again" he said watching them leave. Rukia came in the room a few minutes after they had left. She was holding her stomach. She took Ichigo by surprise, when he saw her he jumped up going over to her and sat her down on the couch in the office. "Rukia what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in bed" Ichigo said.

"I heard that you got behind on your work and wanted to help, and that Karin is here with her husband. I saw them in the hallway going down stairs. Karin she seems different. Happier, more loving, caring, girly, and loyal. She's in love" Rukia told her husband. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"I spoke to them last night and told them everything I picked up that too. She's a queen now, more grown up than Yuzu, and knows where her loyalty should lie. They were just in here they had done some of the paper work for me, so that I could be with you. Torshiro said that if Karin had something like this happen to her he would like to have the same courtesy to him, so he can spend all his time supporting her" Ichigo answered.

"So do you regret having her marry him now?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"After seeing them last night I was still doubting it, but just now seeing how much they carried for each other. It wiped away my last regret. I think that it was fate that allow us to put them together. That they were meant to be." The two fell into a comfortable silence .

Torshiro and Karin were seated at the table eating breakfast. Torshiro had just finished and was drinking tea while Karin was still eating her fill. Torshiro didn't mind that she liked eating a lot. It was better for her in the long run. She finally finished her food and took their dishes to the kitchen, where the servants took them from there.

"Torshiro, you showed me your castle when we first got married. Allowing me to show you the castle I grew up in" Karin suggested. Torshiro nodded,

"Okay very well" Karins smile just grew as she got up from her chair and dragged Torshiro out of his chair to his feet. Karin showed Torshiro the main castle, and then the garden. She lead him to a smaller garden where the flowers weren't as pushed together as the other garden. "Let me guess this is the garden you told me that you and your mother planted" he said smiling. Karin nodded.

"Yes, I'm sort of surprised it's still alive, I wonder if the servants have taken over its care?" she questioned herself, but brushed it aside. Karin showed him the tree house and the full landscape. As they came to the ended of the tour it was almost night fall again around 7. They returned to the house to still see no signs of Yuzu. Torshiro didn't ask since at the moment it seemed like a touchy subject. As Torshiro and Karin walked back to Ichigo's office Torshiro was curious about something,

"Karin? Before we leave the kingdom, I would like to visit your mother's grave and pay my respects. As without her I wouldn't have my beautiful wife standing before me" Torshiro charmed.

"Okay Torshiro, what about tomorrow, we leave early go buy flowers from a shop and then go visit the grave? Karin asked.

"Sounds perfect" Torshiro gave Karin a quick peck on the lips before opening up the door to Ichigo's office and allowing Karin to go in first as they walked in they saw Karin's dad, Ichigo, and Rukia sitting around the room. Ichigo was pissed.

"It's been 9 days now since I wrote to Yuzu and she still hasn't come visit. Even though her own father is dying! Karin can't stay forever, unlike Yuzu she has a kingdom she has to help run!" Ichigo shouted upset. Karin coughed and that made him go silent.

"Torshiro, said he would like to visit mom's grave while we are here, so tomorrow we will be going and doing that. I am sad to say we can't stay here very much longer. If we do Matsumoto might think we forgotten about her and throw a party and it's a two day trip back. We will spend tomorrow and the following day here before departing early the third day" Karin told her family. They all nodded in understanding.

"We understand, you two have a kingdom to run" Isshin said.

"Yeah, I was worried about my paperwork I can only imagine the work you'll have when you get back Hitsugaya" Ichigo teased.

"Nothing we can't handle, with Karin by my side I get it done twice as fast than I used to" Torshiro said proudly. The family all enjoyed talking to one another as the night fell on the town.

"Wow, look at the time, Rukia it's time we go to bed. Let's all meet down stairs tomorrow at 8:30 and leave for the flower shop. I'll have the cooks make us a lunch that we can take." Ichigo explained. Karin smiled as Torshiro watched the exchange. Ichigo shuffled Rukia out of the room as a servant came in to collect Karin's dad, Isshin, and take him to his room.

"Night dad" Karin said.

"Night sir" Torshiro said beside her.

"Night my daughter and my son in law" Isshin replied going down the hall. The two chuckled watching him leave before heading to their own room. They got to their room and changed into clothes they could wear at night.

"I'll have to get you new nightgowns Karin, since those are made for a girl" Toshiro teased.

"What do you mean?" she responded confuses.

"Well you aren't a girl, you're a married woman" he continued. Karin just rolled her eyes as she got into bed. Toshiro joined her looking at her back before pulling into his chest, spooning her. "Karin are you really okay with leaving in two days?" he asked.

"Yes, we can't spend too much time we've been gone from the kingdom already for four days, two more will be six and than the two travel days eight. I just don't think it's a good idea to leave the kingdom alone for that long, also I like spending time with you, but if we stay here we might not get that time together because of the piled up work." Karin explained. Torshiro nodded,

"Okay, I understand," he started to close his eyes "night Karin love you" he told her softly. He waited for Karin to answer him with a quiet "good night, love you too Torshiro" of her own before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter next week probably Thursday. As always comment, favorite, like vote, review, etc…

Until Next Time!

~foxflight!~


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome! I'm so excited we are almost done! In the upcoming chapters we should get some interesting events happening! Please read and wait for my next update which I plan on making next Thursday!

* * *

Chapter 11

When Torshiro woke up he found himself on the floor with Karin on top of him. He nudged her waking her up before, standing up and stretching. The two started to do their morning routine by 7:30. Getting dressed, and brushing Karin's hair. After they had completed their morning rituals it was now 8. The walked down stairs and got a small breakfast before going to the front doors to wait for the rest of Karin's family to join them. Isshin, Karin's dad came down with a servant with him. She handed him off to Karin and then went to finish her job or cleaning the bedrooms. The last to come down was Rukia and Ichigo. They got there exactly at 8:30 as the carriage pulled up. Torshiro helped Karin in before allowing Ichigo to help Rukia. Both Torshiro and Ichigo helped Isshin into the carriage before they got in. They claimed their spots next to their wives. The family had a small conversation. As they got to the flower shop Karin had gotten up and stepped out. Not trusting the towns people anymore than his own people since the accident, Torshiro got up and went with her. They walked into the flower shop, when the lady behind the counter saw them that she was excited, but remained in her calm demeanor. Karin came to the counter,

"Hello, can we get purple Morning Glories?" Karin asked. The lady smiled and nodded,

"Of course, let me get that for you" she replied with a smile before going to the back where they kept the flowers.

"Morning Glories?" Torshiro asked.

"Mom's favorite" was the simple answer that Karin could give. The lady then came back and handed them the flowers. Karin took them smelling their sweet scent as Torshiro paid for them. Finishing paying Karin, lead Torshiro out of the store back out to the waiting carriage. The family continued to the grave, as they arrived Karin and Rukia got out before the others. Torshiro got out next. Than Torshiro turned back to the carriage to help Isshin out of the carriage. Ichigo behind him ready to catch his dad from behind if needed. Once He was out out Ichigo got out and they made their way to the grave. They went up some stairs to the top of the hill. Torshiro could see a massive boulder, but it was surrounded by smaller boulders. Stopping where he was, Isshin, Ichigo, and Rukia all passed him. Karin was standing next to him smiling.

"Welcome to the royal grave site where generations of my family have been buried" Karin explained before walking forward. Torshiro followed them to the massive bould.

"Why is this one the biggest?" Torshiro asked.

"I told you before, my parents changed the course of the kingdom, the people wanted to make sure future generations would know that." It was rather a simple answer Karin gave, but it had a lot of meaning behind it.

"I'm sorry to say that Karin you won't be buried here" Torshiro told her. Karin walked over to the rock and put the flowers on the grave before she turned and smiled at Torshiro before answering.

"Of course, after all I am no longer a Kurosaki like my brother, but instead I am a Hitsugaya, so therefore it's only right if I am buried with you and your family." Torshiro smiled at the responses. He was about to responded when Rukia came up to them and interrupted.

"Karin, I would like to show you where your niece is buried." Rukia said pulling her to a smaller stone with the name Synthia Kurosaki on the stone. "We had the ceremony, a day or two after she died…." Rukia said her voice starting to break.

"I see, I had a nieces…" Karin looked at the small grave. She could feel Torshiro standing behind her, giving her the support that she needed at the moment. Karin looked back to her mom's grave and could see her father talking to it. Rukia went back to Ichigo, who was walking around the graveyard. Visiting old family member he may or may not have known.

"My dad must miss mom" Karin muttered.

"Of course, my mom and dad was the same. When my dad died, my mom died soon after because she was sick of living without him. That's why she was so weak." Torshiro explained. Karin turned and hugged Torshiro.

"We should go see your mom and dad when we get back" Karin suggested. Torshiro got nervous before finally agreeing. He hadn't been back to the graves since they were buried. Now that he thought about it, he felt bad, but looking at Karin gave him the strength to push through how hard it was. They were called over by Ichigo to have lunch. The five of them sat down on a open plot of land and began to eat their lunch. The family laughed and enjoyed spending the time together. Ichigo, Torshiro, and Isshin all shared their thoughts on Karin and on what part of marrying their wives was best. Rukia and Karin both talked about female stuff, having kids, their dreams of their family and what they hoped of their kingdom. With this their great day ended. The family traveled back to the castle and returned to their rooms. Karin smiled as she got ready for bed. Torshiro was already in bed watching Karin as she danced around the room happily.

"So you seem to have had a good day" Torshior asked looking at his wife with a smile.

"Yes, extremely, even though Yuzu didn't show up, I am okay leaving like this…" Karin answered. Settling herself down she got into bed with Torshiro.

"Okay, but we still have a day here" Torshiro reminded her. Karin thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Why don't we go out on the town" Torshiro agreed to Karin's plan to go out into town. Karin looked up at Torshiro, she watched him as he was examining his hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, my hand feels weird, with a ring that was given to me by my wife, that at the time didn't love me and it was just arrangement, but now you do and we are still wearing the rings that were forced upon us" Torshiro explained.

"Yeah, I guess, but what elses are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess we can figure it out" he answered before turning over looking at Karin, "Night Karin, love you" he said shutting his eyes.

"Night, Love you too Torshiro" Karin said shutting her eyes.

In the morning, they both woke up, Karin was excited to go out into the town that she had once gone out on everyday. When people didn't really care about her, but Yuzu because she was the one that everyone thought would make a big difference to their kingdom, but it turned out that they were wrong. That Karin was the one that made the difference. As Karin got dressed Torshiro was in the bathroom taking a shower. His wife was getting impatient on him, she wanted to leave. She banged on the door,

"Torshiro, come on. Can we leave?" Karin asked. Torshiro laughed and shook his head as he grabbed a small box from the counter. He had brought the box in with him when Karin was digging through her closet trying pick out the outfit. Torshiro put the box in his pocket. Before walking out of the bathroom,

"Okay, let's go" he agreed. They left the room heading out of the castle. Ichigo saw them leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Umm, we are going out into the town, just like what I used to do when I was still you know living here." Karin answered her brother.

"Okay, be safe." With that Ichigo left them alone to do what they wanted. Karin lead Torshiro throughout the town. Showing him her favorite spots that she uses to go when she still lived in the castle. Torshiro saw many things, but one thing in particular struck him as odd. As Karin lead Torshiro to the hill that her family uses to sky watch on, he had to ask,

"Why is it that there are pictures of Yuzu all over the kingdom when she was young, but not you, the only pictures I've seen of you in when you were young" Torshiro stopped after seeing Karin looked at him and quickly added "Younger, you know before our wedding was announced. Anyway the only pictures that you are in is when Yuzu is in the pictures too, and is the main focus. That was until you married me, Karin why is that?" Torshiro asked.

"I don't know... " Karin answered lying. Torshiro knew she was lying, but didn't question it, He knew she would tell him when she was ready and wouldn't push it.

"Karin, I wanted to give something." Torshiro having Karin come over to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When we went to the seriti we got close, so I bought a ring for you there , but Listening and learning more about you I learned that it wouldn't suffice for a wonderful wife like you, so I had a blacksmith that crafted my sword make a ring for you that matches the stone on the sword that I always carry around with me. Now I would like to uses this ring to replace that wedding ring I gave you out of contract for this one that I am giving you out of love, and adoration for you, so please Karin accept me and accept this ring." Torshiro said getting down on his knee and holding out the ring. Karin leaned down kissing him smiling.

"Of course, so this is what you mean you would fix it" She laughed as Torshiro stood up and took off her old wedding ring and exchanged it with the one with the teal stone.

"May that stone protect you and that we may always be beside each other even when we aren't. Theses stones will connect us even though when I am far apart from you."

"Torshiro even without this ring, you were beside me always, but the ring does help a little bit more knowing that we carry two parts of the same stone" With this they ended the day in town and headed back to the castle. Ichigo was in the main room with Rukia and his dad when they arrived back.

"How was the day out on the town?" Ichigo asked while Rukia was studding Karin trying to figure out what was different.

"It was good , Karin showed me all her favorite spots including the hill where she said you used to watch the stars" Torshiro explained. Everyone jumped when Rukia screamed and ran over to Karin.

"Where your ring you got at the wedding and why are you wearing this ring?" Rukia asked grabbing Karin's hand. Ichigo looked at Torshiro to see if he reacted, but he didn't which made him calmer.

"I saw you wearing it when you left" Ichigo proclaimed.

"Torshiro help" Karin begged not wanting to get crowded anymore by her family. Though her dad hadn't said anything she knew he was closer than before. Torshiro took off his sword and drew it out of its case showing them the stone that matched her ring.

"We decided that she would wear that ring, since I gave it to her out of love, the wedding ring was one of contract, this one is more suitable for Karin and the teal stone is part of the stone that my own sword is decorated with." Torshiro explained. Ichigo backed off and Rukia awed at the explanation thinking it was cute and wished Ichigo had done that. The family got done teasing Karin and Rukia returned to her seat. Ichigo gently pushed Karin back towards Torshiro where he stopped her from going any further. Ichigo then walked over to Rukia and helped her up as a servant came in to collect their dad. The servant took Isshin back to his room and Ichigo and Rukia headed to theirs, as they left Ichigo turned to Torshiro and Karin,

"Good night" he told them before following Rukia. Torshiro and Karin both said goodnight back before heading to their own room. They entered the room and changed into their night clothes before packing their bags. They left clothes out for the next day's trip home. Laying in bed the two talked, Torshiro had to ask though,

"You ready to leave?" Karin peered up at him.

"I guess, I didn't see Yuzu, but I am satisfied with leaving this kingdom behind. It is no longer my kingdom, my loyalties only remain here because of my family. It started for the best of this kingdom, but living with you I realized exactly what I should focus on and that's you and our kingdom. That's my life now," Karin answered. Torshiro accepted her answer before they both went to bed.

A servant woke the two up the next morning, telling them that the King, Ichigo wanted to talk to Torshiro. Torshiro left Karin in the bed to sleep a little longer. He quickly dressed before going to Ichigo's office. He knocked and heard a voice say enter.

"You wanted to talk?" Torshiro asked. Ichigo looked at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something that, you've probably noticed already. Umm when our mom died things changed. If you couldn't tell Yuzu was the favorite of our people because she looked more like our mom than Karin…" Ichigo was about to say something elses, but Torshiro stopped him.

"I know, I know that Karin was the odd duck, I know that she was forgotten about the people, until she married me, but knowing that doesn't matter to me. I love Karin and plan on supporting her. When she is ready she will have my kids, she is the queen of my kingdom, she will be a mother, and she is my love and wife" Torshiro spoke not hesitant. "Saying this, I want Karin to tell me the rest if there is any when she is ready, until then I don't want to hear it. I trust her, she will tell me what I need." Ichigo stood shocked at the younger male.

"Okay, thank you Torshiro" Ichigo said finishing their conversation. Torshiro went to collect his wife from their room, he lead her to the carriage that was waiting for them to take them home. Torshiro helped Karin inside after she had hugged Rukia, Ichigo, and her dad. After helping her in Torshiro turned to her family, shaking Isshin's hand than moving to shake ichigo's as he shook his hand Ichigo said a quick and quiet "thank you and take care of her." Torshiro nodded to him, before joining his wife in the carriage and started their journey back home. Isshin had seem to get better in the days Karin had visited and Rukia had gotten over her stillborn child talking to karin and hearing Torshiro offer his support to help Ichigo with his work so he could spend more time with her. As the two traveled back home the talked about everything they had experience and when they had to stop for the night the two just sky watched the whole night and enjoyed each other's company. They were getting closer to their kingdom.

* * *

As always comment, review, vote, favorite, follow, suggestions, tell me what you think!, etc..

Until Next time

~white spirit~


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to Chapter 12, sorry it's a few days late, but I couldn't uploaded because my internet signal was too weak to upload.

Sorry that the chapter is poorly written, I'll try and revise it later.

* * *

Chapter 12

The carriage pulled up to the castle steps. Torshiro helped Karin out as the servants came out. Matsumoto came out exhausted.

"King we have a problem" she said barely understandable. Stepping up Torshiro could hear the urgency in her voice.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's about Momo and Aizen, their kingdom, Aizen has become ruthless and a fire started in his Castle and no one has seen Momo, we have numerous letters from worried towns people worried about their soft hearted queen and even more from some servants that work for Aizen. Some give us account on what they think happen, but no one is absolutely sure what had happened. Momo just disappeared. Also servants do confirm that she is pregnant and are worried for the heir as well" Matsumoto reported. Torshiro left Karin without a word going to his office. He immediately started on the work on finding Momo and figuring out what had happened. Torshiro didn't get any sleep that night or the night after. Karin tried to convince him, but he refused. Soon weeks turned into a few months and no one knew where Momo was for the last two months when someone finally knocked on the door late at night. Torshiro had finally stopped sleeping in his office and once again joined Karin back in bed. When a knock came on the door during the middle of the night. A servant answered it and a young girl with a big stomach came in crying,

"I need to talk to Shiro…" she cried in panic and pain. The servant almost freaked out seeing Momo and a skinny male with short blond hair holding her. The servant called Matsumoto. Matsumoto freaked out and told a servant to go get Torshiro. She had the person holding her take her to a guest room Momo to a guest room and had a servant ride a horse into town to try get a physician. A loud knock on the door had awoken Torshiro and Karin from their sleep. Torshiro got out of bed and put a robbe on. He kissed Karin on the lips before heading to the door and opening it. Outside he saw a nervous servant,

"Momo, she's here!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly let me just get dressed." He told her before shutting the door. Karin watched her husband go into the closet and change.

"What's going?" she asked. Torshiro looked at his wife in bed, wishing he could just sleep with her again, but was overcome by the need and want to see Momo.

"I'm sorry Karin, I have to go. Momo has appeared here, and we need answers. I'll make it up to you," he promised. Karin laid down in a sigh.

"Okay, go take care of your friend." with hearing theses words from Karin, Torshiro was gone out of the room. He had gone to the room where Momo was being cared for, he could see that her stomach was decently big, she had to be 7 to 8 months by then and close to being ready to deliver. Torshiro took a seat next to her,

"Momo, what happened with Aizen." he asked calmly.

"It all happened by surprise, Aizen wasn't himself. He was acting different. He wasn't calm he was crazy, but I know he still loves me. Regardless of starting the fires he still loves me, because he allowed me to escape" Momo said quickly becoming out of breath. Torshiro shook his head not believing what he was hearing.

"What about you?" Torshiro pushed on. "How did you get here?"

"I escaped and took wagons all the way here, people were nice, but me and my servant Kira got here. I didn't know where else to go" Momo explained. Torshiro looked up seeing the servant that she was talking about.

"Okay Momo. Just rest" he encouraged her. She nodded before being overcome with pain.

"The physician is here." they informed Torshiro he nodded.

"Bring him in." The physician came in and checked Momo before looking back at Torshiro. "If there another physician that can help me, another person that knows medical?" he asked. Torshiro looked at him surprised.

"Why would we need another?" he asked confused.

"Because I can't do delivers on my own." he informed. After hearing that, Torshiro froz,

"Excuse me?" Torshiro asked wanting clarification.

"She has started contraction, her water hasn't broken but the contractions are there." the doctor informed. "Now is there anyone in the building that has medical knowledge?" At this point Karin had been listening from the hallway. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in,

"Doctor, I can help you I have some medical skills, not up to date, but that should be suficiente right?" Karin informed. The doctor nodded eagerly.

"Yes that should do fine, medical hasn't really changed since the time both of your parents were born, so we should line up fine. Now can you order the servants to get supplies that we might need than I request anything else that we might need. King Hitsugaya, I am going to need you to leave along with her servant, umm" The doctor said. The blond servant stood up

"Kira,, it's Kira," he said before leaving the room. Torshiro couldn't stop looking at Momo.

"Torshiro, you need to leave" Karin ordered.

"Don't call me Torshiro!" he snapped not realizing that it was Karin until he looked. "Karin… I didn't .." Karin stopped him in his sentences.

"You need to leave" she told him again. She pushed Torshiro out and signaled Matsumoto over to them. Karin gave her a list of things to get and Matsumoto ran off towards the kitchen. Karin shut the door going back into the room. Torshiro leaned up against the wall and slid down so he was sitting.

Karin and the doctor where talking about everything they would have to do.

"I hope you're ready for a long day, maybe even night," the doctor said. They moved Momo into a easier position to deliver. Momo felt a shock of pain again and continue to tell them that, her body hurt. Matsumoto knocked on the door and gave the supplies to Karin, the doctor checked them and than asked for a few more things. Karin set the supplies on the side table. She put the small tube she had asked for on another table in the room and lined it with a soft towel. Karin checked the knife that they had been given than handed it to the doctor to inspect.

"Why don't you go change into your worse clothes," the doctor suggested. Karin nodded and left the room, allowing Matsumoto in to keep watch. Torshiro watched Karin leave then come back with ugly clothes he thought she would never wear. Without a word she went back into the room. 12 hours past and between that time Momo's water had broken but her contractions were still too far apart. The doctor was very nervous,

"Let's begin, if we leave it any longer we might have not have an alive baby or mother" he said, taking the knife he cut down from the canal, so it wouldn't rip in delivery. Karin went up to Momo talking to her softly and explaining everything she would be asked to do. Momo nodded. The doctor gave the signal to Karin and Karin told Momo to push. It took another 13 hours for Momo to deliver, putting the time the baby was official born around 1am. Karin grabbed another soft towel that she had got and took the baby from the doctor and into the bathroom to clean it off before coming out and handing the baby to Momo. It was a little boy, Momo put the baby to her face and kissed him. Karin took the baby and put it in the clear container she had the servants given her. Karin took care of the baby while Mom slept. The doctor checked the baby, before looking at Karin.

"Thank you, Queen for your help." The doctor said before leaving the room. Karin stayed in the room she was tired, but didn't want to leave the two alone. Kira came into the room. Examining the servant, he bowed to Karin.

"Thank you for helping our queen, but I believe you should go get some sleep for if you don't your kingdom might worry about you, your majesty"

"I will take your advice, but if anything happen please wake me" she instructed. Kira nodded and with this Karin left the room going to her own room. When she walked in Torshiro was changing.

"Karin! Does that mean Momo is finished delivering?" Torshiro asked. Karin watched him. He seemed more excited to hear that Momo was done delivering than he did seeing his wife that he hadn't seen all day, but Karin nodded giving him the answer he wanted. He nodded and left the room without another word. Karin watched as the door shut leaving her in the empty room alone. Karin changed her clothes into a nightgown before going out of the room. Matsumoto saw Karin leave the room in her night clothes,

"Where you going?" She asked walking up to Karin. Karin looked at the older woman that she once didn't like, but now didn't mind.

"Umm, I didn't want to stay in the room and sleep…." Karin answered.

"Karin do you want to sleep in my room, I'm on duty and won't be sleeping until tonight." Matsumoto answered.

"Really? Thanks, you" Karin smiled

"I know Torshiro can be well, over protective over Momo and all, but I believe he married you" Matsumoto said exposing Karin's thoughts as they walked.

"He did, but only out of contract." Karin sharply replied.

"But he loves you now" Matsumoto argued. Karin was quiet. Matsumoto felt bad for her. She was in love with Torshiro, but was unsure that Torshiro actually loved her, and Matsumoto had to agree with her, sometime she thought that Torshiro loved Momo more than Karin too, but wouldn't let Karin know what she thought. She let the girl into her room before going off to do her job.

* * *

A month went by and majority of the things that Torshiro did was his paperwork, check on Momo, and sleep. He would sometimes talk to Karin, but only when they ate. Momo was now up and about she played with her child that she had named, Mushiro. During theses two months Karin had received steady letters from her family telling her about her dad's condition, she could tell it was getting worse. The doctor was sad to tell the family that there was nothing else he could do to help. Ichigo suggested that Karin came home to visit her dad for the last time. Karin talked to Matsumoto about it and the head servant had agree. As night time rolled around Karin was in the room her and Torshiro shared. Torshiro was talking about Momo and everything her, and her son had done today. Karin couldn't take it anymore.

"Torshiro I'm going home," Karin announced. Torshiro became silent.

"Why? I thought you liked it here, I thought you loved this kingdom" he asked.

"My dad, he got bad again, Torshiro he's dying and might die even before I get there" Karin told him.

"I see, well I wish you a safe journey than…" Karin was crushed by this sentences.

"You aren't coming with me?" Karin asked in a broken and dejected voice.

"Karin I can't I have to be here to help Momo,"

"But why? I'm your wife!" Karin argued.

"Only because of a contract!" Torshiro rose his voice. They both went silent, Torshiro had a guilty look on his face and Karin looked at him sadly. "Karin… I didn't.." he was cut off.

"Thanks for being truthful" Karin said before leaving the room. Outside she saw Matsumoto and a couple other servants with face full of horror. Matsumoto watched as Karin went down the hall and whispered something to the other servant sending her off after Karin. Matsumoto looked at Torshiro with a disappointed look.

"Nice going your majesty" she spat before going an opposite way. She knew she had to get Karin out of the castle, she decided to go with her. She order the carriage to pull up to the castle steps and had everything loaded on. Next she went and got Karin from the room she was in and had her change. When they were ready they got onto the carriage and headed out of the castle yard into the kingdom leaving. Matsumoto watched the younger woman as she dealt with everything in silences and pretending like she wasn't bothered with the situations.

It took them about a two days to get to her kingdom, Ichigo was taken by surprised of how they got there so fast. Karin got out of the carriage with Matsumoto behind her.

"Karin your a day early why? And why isn't Torshiro with you and who is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I came early because we had good timing, Torshiro had work at home, and this is our head servant Matsumoto she offered to come with me in place of Torshiro," Karin explained Ichigo knew she was hiding something but just pushed it aside.

"Okay let me show you to your rooms than" with that Ichigo lead them inside. They walked down the hall Karin was in the room that she was in last time and Matsumoto was placed into the room next to her.

"Ichigo I would like to visit dad" she requested. Ichigo got a sad look than nodded. She followed him to their fathers room. As Karin walked in she noticed that everything had changed since she had visited two months earlier. The room was darker and smells of sickness was thicker. She knew the castle was extremely clean, but had her dad gotten so sick they couldn't keep up with it. Her dad was sleeping, she could tell he was paler. Sitting next to his bed she spent time just watching him. He stirred in his sleep and woke up to see her.

"Karin, your here" her dad said happily. Karin smiled for him,

"Of course you can't keep me away."

"Where's Torshiro?" He asked looking around

"Umm he didn't come, I don't know if we will even stay together I might have to come back, I'm sorry for failing the kingdom…" Karin said

"That's not why your upset, you didn't fail us, I was trying to make you happy, I'm sure everything will turn out for the best and I'm quite happy for you…." Isshin said before falling back asleep Karin looked at her dad confused. Happy for her for what? Ichigo entered the room.

"How's it going?" He asked

"It went good, but he said something weird…"

"Like what?"

"I told him about everything in my life being negative and he said things would turn out for the best, and he was happy for me, but I don't know why" Karin answered her brother. Ichigo smiled remember something.

"Dad is interesting, he told Rukia that too, before she realized she was pregnant"

"I can't be" Karin refused to admit it.

"It's a lot to take in, but let me walk you to your room" Ichigo offered. Karin nodded and followed him out. Matsumoto was waiting for her opening the door for her when she got to her room. They said goodnight to Ichigo before going into the room. Matsumoto had picked out a nightgown for Karin. She changed and got on the bed. Matsumoto brushed her hair waiting for Karin to talk.

"My dad said something… After I told him everything that is happening between me and Torshiro and how we may not stay together." Karin started.

"What did he say?" Matsumoto asked

" he said I'm happy for you, and Ichigo told me that he had told Rukia that right before she found out she was pregnant…" Karin explained. Matsumoto stopped brushing Karin hair and got in front of her.

"We can do some test and we can figure it out, but Karin if you are. What are you going to do? Go home? Stay here?" She asked

"I don't know, Rangiku I don't know what I'm going to do. The child is Torshiro's so technically I should go back, but not how things are now" Karin said.

"How about we deal with this when we find out that you are, no need to worry about it now since we don't know" she told her not bothered that Karin had used her first name. After that Matsumoto left Karin alone in her room to do her own things as Matsumoto went back to her room, but Ichigo stopped her.

"What's really happening?" Ichigo asked. She knew she couldn't hide it and decided to give up. Leaning against the wall she began,

"When they returned home Torshiro had gotten word his childhood friend, who he may or may of not loved went missing from her kingdom. She was also pregnant. She finally showed up at our front door a month ago were Karin and the physician delivered her baby after 25 hours of her being in labor. The baby survived everything seemed great, but since then Karin and Torshiro haven't been able to spend time together or anything. In Fact I think Torshiro is falling out of love with Karin and falling back in love with Momo and sadly Karin's had to sit by and watch it. Watch him help her take care of her child, talk to her at night, eat with her, momo helps him with work and Torshiro just tells her not to worry about it. I am regretfully having to inform you that I may not want Karin to return home with me when I do go back and rather have her stay here." She explained. Ichigo took in a big breath thinking. Rubbing his temple, he decided his words carefully.

"Okay, what about Karin, do you think she's pregnant?" he asked. Matsumoto thought for a moment.

"I think it's a high possibility. She would only be two or maybe three months along. Karin probably didn't notice the sick feeling because she was already stressed" she informed. Ichigo nodded and dismissed her. The castle went quiet. Ichigo did tell his wife. Rukia was prepared to talk to Karin the next day, but was delayed due to unexpected circumstances.

Everyone was woken up by servants and told to go to their fathers bedroom. They all arrived to hear what was going on.

"What's wrong with my father?" Ichigo questioned. His fathers top servant looked down sadly.

"I am sad to inform you that he has past, in his sleep he felt no pain." they were told. Karin fell down, but was caught and comforted by Matsumoto. Ichigo held Rukia as she cried.

"Okay, lets get his body moved and prepared for burial" Ichigo said "I'll take Rukia to our room, um matsumoto can you umm Karin?" he asked she nodded and took her back to her room. She got Karin calm enough that she was able to fall asleep. Matsumoto sat in a chair in the room thinking, 'why was all this happening to her queen that was completely loyal to the king, she was continuously getting bad news. Matsumoto decided she wasn't going to take Karin back with everything going on as is. Once she found out if Karin is or isn't pregnant she would go back and than talk to Torshiro. Either tell him to break it off with Karin, or find a place to put Momo, so she couldn't damage their lives anymore. If he decided the second option than she would send him back to get Karin and if it was the first than she would send Karin a very painful letter. She was hoping for the second one but couldn't guarantee it.

The days blended together as the family prepared for their father's funeral. Karin had sent a letter to Torshiro telling him what happened, but that was about a week ago with no reply, on the other hand Matsumoto was getting reports from the other servants that were at the castle. They said torshiro had received the letter, but that Momo had taken it and apparently tore it up. Torshiro didn't get mad at all either. They explained that Torshiro had been returning to his room late at night, with Karin not there he didn't have to be back in their rooms at certain times. Momo called herself the queen of their kingdom a couple times as well. Matsumoto didn't like this and she was certain the people wouldn't like it either. Karin had breathed life back into the kingdom. People realized it was the queen paying for supplies that were needed around the town. That she spent time with the children and taught them things that they didn't know. She had helped wives of soldiers and of common workers earn more money, by the things they made. She made products in their kingdom better. She had flowers planted for lost ones of villagers who couldn't afford the grave. The people loved her. One of the servants that lived at home said that the towns where getting mad and unhappy. Torshiro had to do something soon. Soldiers were starting to refuse work from the crown. Matsumoto sighed hearing all of this wondering what had happened to the little boy who she had helped raised into a fine young gentleman.

Karin's father's burial finally was upon them as everyone in the kingdom began to grieve they had a procession out of the kingdom. Yuzu was among the family at last. She was the only one to be noticed by the townspeople. Matsumoto walked beside Karin helping her. As they reached the burial site a new boulder that was bigger than that of Karin's mother was next to said grave. The body of Isshin was lowered into the grave and buried. Ichigo spoke about his father as a great king ending the baural. Yuzu went home with Jinta not even acknowledging Karin. Karin went back to the castle and was sitting in the main room looking out of the window into the distances, when Rukia and Matsumoto both walked in.

"Karin." Rukia called Karin turned to look at them telling them that she was listening. "It's time, we test." Karin nodded before getting up. A physician was waiting , they did several test including Piss Prophets, Look Into My Eyes, and I Saw the Sign. (Actually real test just search up the names and/or 8 HIstorical methods detecting pregnancy) The last one was the oddest one that made Karin feel uncomfortable, but went through it anyways. After all the test where done, Karin was back in the main room waiting for the news. Rukia and Matsumoto talked the physician for 30 minutes before letting him leave and going over to Karin. Rukia came over to Karin with a pieces of paper handing it over to Karin she said "Congratulations" Karin looked at all of the test each one was positive. Karin wanted to be happy, but couldn't. She slowly looked up at Matsumoto. Karin looked like she was about to cry.

"Rangiku what am I going to do?" Karin asked the servant that had been helping her through everything.

"I said we would deal with it when we got here so, now it's time to plan. Karin I don't want you going back to the castle, not how things are, that would over stress yourself and be bad for the child. I've been thinking about the approach and decided that I would go alone back to the kingdom and give Torshiro two options. To break it off with you or to break it off with Momo or at least make Momo leave the castle and spend min time with her, so you two can spend the time you need. If he says the second one, Karin, I will come back and stay with you. I won't tell Torshiro anything about your pregnancy. I just need to see that you had his child, so when the time comes your son can take the thrown and not Momo's" she explained. Karin nodded in understanding.

"Okay…." She replied quietly. Rukia looked at Matsumoto and nodded, with this she left the castle and got the fastest horse that they had and took off racing towards her kingdom. She would be there in less than half the day. Rangiku Matsumoto was on a mission for her queen not her king she was loyal to her queen. She hoped things would be better for Karin when she returned and hoped that Torshiro would give her the answer she wanted.

As always comment, vote, favorite, follow, and review. Tell me what you think!

~Foxflame!~


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to Chapter 14, I don't have much to say so let's just jump into chapter 13! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Matsumoto had arrived back in the kingdom and she almost didn't recognize it. The streets where bare. The stories weren't as bright as they were when she had left. She put her cloaks hood up and rode on to the castle. There servants were waiting for her. They had taken the horse she was riding to the stables as she walked up the castle stairs. She dropped her hood and went to Torshiro's office. The other servants were walking behind her wanting to hear the argument. They gave her last minute reports that were happening in the castle. As they reached Torshiro's office Matsumoto bursted into the office. She could see Torshiro behind the desk and Momo was talking to him, flirtatiously.

"Your majesty I need to talk to you alone." she said. Torshiro was about to talk when Momo cut in,

"What ever you have to say, I can hear too" Momo said. Matsumoto laughed.

"I didn't realize you where his Wife" she spat. Momo looked at her glaring.

"Oh your right, I am not his wife, but atleast I am here where is she?!" Momo growled. Torshiro was tired of it already.

"Any ways what do you want Matsumoto,you disappeared for two weeks and then run back" he said.

"I was with your wife, supporting and helping her. Which is what your suppose to do. Her dad died why didn't you come?" she asked.

"I was busy here" he replied shortly.

"Oh, well now, I am telling you Torshiro Hitsugaya, you have a choice to make. Break it off with Karin or break it off with Momo, or at least make her leave the castle and come over to a min. DO not forget Momo is married!" She said.

"Why do I have to pick?" he asked

"It's time we figured out what went down with Momo's home and send her back, she isn't the queen here and isn't need here. Her kingdom needs her.!" Matsumoto argued, "Answer fast, Torshiro be careful what you choose, it might cost you something!" she challenged. Torshiro looked at Matsumoto knowing she was aware of something that he didn't have knowledge of whether if it was about Momo or Karin. Torshiro was silent for a minute. Momo started to be rough with Matsumoto and pushing her around saying that it wasn't her choice to force Torshiro to pick. Torshiro stood up grabbing both of their attentions.

"I am sorry how I have been acting," he apologized before looking at Momo. "I'm sorry, but Karin is my wife and you are not. You have to leave. I'll make sure you get somewhere safe, but I can not allow you to live here, if you destroy the order, hurt my servants or make it so unbearable for my wife to stay here that she had to leave. I don't need you driving a wedge between me and Karin anymore. I was happy with her and I want to stay happy with her!" Torshiro answered. Momo looked at him wide eye and shocked. "Leave" he ordered. Momo ran out of the room. The servant Kira was secretly glad and helped Momo pack her stuff and Mushiro's stuff. As they left the castle Torshiro watched from his office window. Matsumoto stood where she had confronted them. Turning to her she met his eyes. They were of sadness,

"Thank you, now where is Karin?" he asked. Matsumoto felt relieved and smiled before answering.

"She is still at her family's kingdom, waiting to see who comes back, show her your answer" She answered him. She was finally breathing easy. Matsumoto watched as he nodded than ran out of the room. The servants had the horse that Matsumoto had arrived on waiting. Matsumoto and the other servants went to the window watching him pull on his cloak and hood than race off. They were all relieved they were going to get their queen back.

Torshiro raced to Wolfden as fast as the horse would go. It took him a day and a half to get to the castle. As he trotted into the castle courtyard, Karin could see from the window she was looking down from a figure with a cloak on riding to the steps. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. Rukia placed her hand on Karin's shoulder to comfort her before nodding and pushing her towards the main doors. Karin stood up proudly as the doors opened and lead her down the steps where the person was arriving and getting down from the horse. The cloaked person turned around and their hood fell revealing Torshiro's white hair. Karin silently breathed relieved that it was Toshiro. Torshiro next to the horse looking up at Karin. He studied her, she had tired eyes, and vanishing red eyes. Yet the Karin that was standing before him was the proudest, and strongest Karin he had ever seen in the time that he had known.

"Karin…" he spoke softly as he began to climb the steps toward her. Karin did not move from where she stood. Torshiro got to the step in front of her studying her eyes trying to read her emotions. "I choose you" he told her. Karin's face broke into a smile, before Torshiro hugged her. "I am sorry, I shouldn't of put you through that. Momo left she's not going to be at the castle anymore, come back with me. I promise I will be there for you Karin" he spoke softly to her. She nodded not trusting her voice to to break. Ichigo and Rukia where standing at the top of the steps watching them. They were both relieved to see that Torshiro had come back to his senses.

Torshiro and Karin spent the night at her family's castle in separate rooms before heading back to their own kingdom. Karin promised to come back to visit once the surprise came.

The ride back to the castle was quiet, it took two days to get to the kingdom, when they reached the Kingdom, it had brightened up a bit since Matsumoto had spreaded the word that Karin was coming home. As they pulled up to the steps and Torshiro and Karin both stepped out of the carriage.

"Torshiro, I have something to tell you... "Karin told him. He stopped and looked at her.

"What is it you want to tell me? Don't you want to wait until you get up to the room to tell me?" he asked.

"No, I want to tell you now" she said happily she grabbed his hands.

"Okay, I am listening…" Torshiro said. Karin put his hand on her stomach,

"I'm pregnant, about 4 maybe 5 months along" Karin told him. Torshiro burst out in excitement.

"We are having a child!" he said happily wrapping his arms around her and kissed her.

"How long have you known, when did you find out? Why didn't you tell me earlier if you are 4 to 5 months." he asked.

"How could I have told you?" Karin asked. Torshiro went silent knowing what she meant. The guards opened the doors for Karin and Torshiro. As they entered all the servants gathered yelled "congratulations," happily before going back to work. Until Matsumoto was the only one left. She walked up to the two smiling.

"I'm pleased to see both of you here, together and not separated like you were. I think this is better" she said before going back to her job. They went to walk in the garden, Karin stopped at some torn up flowers. Torshiro looked and saw what she was looking at and remembered what had happened.

"Torshiro?" she asked. He scratched his head getting nervous,

"I… umm took Momo on a walk through here and she saw them, and hated them, I'm sorry" Torshiro apologizes. Karin was tired of pretending,

"Torshiro, you realize that I won't forgive you just like that. You weren't there when I needed you there, but you were there for Momo! I will not easily forgive you. You will need to earn my trust back, and I hope that by the time our child is born that you get everything back together." Karin warned before walking back to the castle. Torshiro watched as she left running his hand through his hair. Matsumoto watched as Karin walked into the castle. She knew Karin wasn't going to forgive Torshiro so easily and would have to work on gaining her trust back. Matsumoto called the other servants,

"Can you put some of Karin's stuff in her old bedrooms of when she first got here. I don't want to force her to have to stay in the same bedroom as of our majesty" she instructed. They all agreed to move her stuff and did so almost immediately. Karin had gone to the library and sat down to read a book to calm herself. Torshiro was thinking of things he could do to prove that he was over Momo. Looking at the flowers that Momo had destroyed he began to clean them up and make the small conner neat again. He would have new flowers planted to replace the ones Momo had destroyed. Torshiro had made a plan to earn Karin trust and to prove that he loved her and not Momo.

Karin's birthday and their anniversary was coming up within days of each other.

Torshiro made a plan to celebrate Karin's birthday and their annervirsery. For the next couple of night Torshiro would sneak out of the castle. Momo had been moved to a small cottage close by and everyone that saw Torshiro leaving at night thought that he was going there, but as the day of Karin's birthday rolled around. Torshiro stopped her from going to her normal hiding place in the morning of it.

"Karin, can you come with me?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"Sure," she answered after expecting him for a few seconds. He held out her hand for her and she hesitantly took it, he lead her to the kingdom and took her down to the main square. As they walked through the streets, people watched them. Karin knew what they were thinking and hated it. They felt bad for her and at the moment didn't like the their kings. Torshiro noticed it to, but brushed it aside. The went out of town and as they got to the forest Karin could see a walkway through. Torshiro leaded her to a opening where a small cabin was. Torshiro let go of her hand before turning to look at Karin smiling,

"Happy Birthday." he finally said. Karin looked at him confused. He laughed before having her come up to the cabin, and opening the door. In the cabin was a bunch of Morning Glories and roses. She walked to the middle of the room looking at her surroundings. Karin was surprised, but was still skeptical remembering that the servants said Torshiro was sneaking off at night.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. Torshiro looked at the ground, realizing that Karin didn't trust him and thought this was a trap. Taking a breath, Torshiro began his long explanation,

"Karin, I brought you because it's your birthday and I thought you would like to get away from the public stares, so I thought it was time to show you this cabin. Me and my family uses to come her when my mom and dad where under a lot of stress and want to get out of the public eyes. Karin I understand that you wouldn't forgive me so easily, but I am trying and you'll never forgive me if you can't at least trust me to protect you." Torshiro explained.

"Who are you doing this for? The child? Me? Or Yourself?" she asked still skeptical of her husband.

"You, Karin I would've still taken you back with out that child, you know that! I had Momo leave when Matsumoto came back and she didn't tell me you were pregnant, I didn't know until we got back to our castle." Torshiro told her calmly. "Karin, for the past couple of nights I've been coming here to set this up for you." Karin took a deep breath.

"Torshiro, I don't know if I can handle this. The towns people look at me in pity, but I don't want their pity. I just wish things would go back to before Momo came" Karin cried. Sitting down on a chair near her. "I never wanted the people to think that you never loved me but now they do and only think we married out of obligation." In truth Torshiro didn't know how how to answer her. She was right things went wrong when Momo came.

"All we can do now is put that in the past and look up to the future." he responded walking over to Karin and rubbing her back.

"I don't know Torshiro, how are we supposed to raise a child the way we are now?" Karin asked

"We do it together, whenever the public brings it up we will bring the child here until we feel it's time to tell them" he told her softly. Karlin looked up at Torshiro. Sighing she decided she would trust him and let her guard down.

"Okay …" Torshiro smiled hearing Karin agree before taking out a necklace and putting it around her neck.

"Happy birthday Karin," he said handing her a hand mirror. Karin could see that Torshiro had placed a silver necklace with a teal stone in a dragons eye. The stone was the same one that was in her ring. She admired it, feeling it with her hand she smiled,

"Thank you" she told him. Torshiro kissed Karin's cheek. The two talked a while longer until it was dark. "Torshiro it's dark and late."

"We will stay here for the night and go back tomorrow, but now that it is dark, I have something to show you," Torshiro took Karin's hand and leaded her out of the cabin into a open field. "Do you remember the night before we got married. Meeting each other in this field. We didn't realize that we had just met the person that we were marrying and where going to fall in love, but here we are now. I will never forget watching those flowers bloom with you than and bloom with you now," and as if on cue the flowers bloomed as the full moon appeared in the sky. The moonlight shining off the flowers white petals making the field glow a bright white. Karin looked around amazed like she had done that day a year ago. "Karin I do love you and want to show you that, Karin I would give up the throne if that meant that you would never leave me. I don't have to be a king and you don't have to be a queen or a princesse." Torshiro told her. Karin stared at Torshiro in disbelief.

"Torshiro I will never leave you" she promised.

"I promise Karin here and now that I will never hurt you and only protect you from harm. Karin I will stand by you" He promised as if he was renewing his wedding vows. Karin smiled and went to kiss him. Torshiro met her half way and kissed her softly caressing her face. The two went back to the cabin tired yet happy they were both at peace as they fell asleep in the others arms. When the sun rises they began their journey back. When they got back Torshiro had new Morning Glories planted. Karin spent time helping Torshiro in his office like nothing had happened between them.

* * *

The next Chapter will be the last one, and this time Karin will have her child!

Comment, review, vote, favorite, follow, ect

Until Next Time! ~ FoxFlame864 ~


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to the final chapter of A Rough Beginning, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14

In the next couple months Karin's pregnancy was more seeable and they decided to announce it to the kingdom. The kingdom was overjoyed to hear that their beloved queen was having a child. As the days went by and it got closer to Karin's delivery Torshiro stopped working on paperwork and was with Karin and whenever he wasn't around Matsumoto was. Karin and Torshiro where walking around the castle when Karin let out a shriek grabbing her stomach, grabbing Torshiro's attention, and he turned to catch her. He gently held her crouching down beside her.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Torshiro asked worried. Several servants came running from around the castle. Matsumoto was the first one. Stepping up she could see some type of clear flooded around the two.

"Your majesty, I believe Karin's water just broke we need to get her to a the room." Matsumoto told him. He nodded and picked Karin up bridal style before taking her upstairs to the room they had prepared for delivery. A servant went down to the village to get the doctor and was back within the hour. In that time Karin, had almost broken Torshiro's hand by holding it too tight. The doctor came into the room with a assistante. They looked at Torshiro sitting in a chair next to Karin whispering encouraging and loving words to her.

"Hello your majesty, we are going to check you dilations now" the doctor said as the nurse checked. She determined that the dilations were still too far apart to deliver. The doctor requested the same materials that he had used for Momo's delivery. The servants brought them quickly. The doctors explained a few things to Karin and Torshiro. They allowed Torshiro to stay since he helped Karin stay calm. As they decided to start the delivery, the assistant cut down into Karin, so that she wouldn't rip. The delivery took about 12 hours before a screaming baby girl was born. The assistant asked if Torshiro wanted to give his daughter her first bath. He looked at Karin and she nodded. He got up and kissed Karin's forehead before going into the bathroom with the assistant to clean the baby. They came back out with a clean baby after about two minutes. He was holding the child and wouldn't put her down. He let Karin see her, but she was too tired to hold her and fell asleep.

When Karin woke up she could hear Torshiro talking to someone. Opening her eyes to the side of her she could see Torshiro was smiling down at something in his arms.

"Torshiro" Karin said interrupting him, Torshiro turned around smiling.

"Karin, this is our daughter, I haven't given her a name yet, I wanted both of us to decide" Torshiro said holding her. Karin sat up,

"Can I hold her" Karin asked. Nodding Torshiro handed the baby over to her. Karin brushed her finger against the baby cheek.

"I was thinking Akira, her body temper is hotter than normal and Akira is also beauty" Torshiro explained looking at them.

"I love it, I love her" Karin said cradling their daughter. Torshiro watched the two before sending out the news to the kingdom that a daughter had been born. The kingdom celebrated. But as they celebrated about the birth of princess Akira somewhere elses people weren't happy.

Momo had traveled back to her kingdom with their child where Aizen was waiting for her. In truth nothing had happened. Momo was sent and try to seduce Torshiro, but she was unable to. As Momo arrived back at her castle, she looked up at her husband.

"I am sorry, Azan, but Torshiro wasn't convinced, I almost had him, but Matsumoto and Karin stopped me. Turns out Karin was better and was carrying his child. " Momo explained.

"It's okay, I am sure we can find a uses for you somewhere elses" Aizen said pushing her aside. The false reports he sent where for nothing, but at least now they had a weak spot. Aizen smirked before going back into his castle shutting the big heavy dark doors behind him.

~FIN~

* * *

Hello, so if you can't tell I left room for a possible sequel if you think I should review and tell that I should. Leave your thoughts and opinions in the reviews or DM/PM to let me know. What could I have done better, what should I change?

Thanks for reading and following the story. If you liked this maybe try reading my other works.

Until next time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


End file.
